


One Minute

by Raistafinasoulmates



Series: One Soul, Two Lovers; [1]
Category: Gymnastics RPF, Raistafina - Fandom
Genre: Alexandra Raisman - Freeform, Alya Mustafina, F/F, Gymnastics, gymternet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-08-29 13:12:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 25,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8491063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raistafinasoulmates/pseuds/Raistafinasoulmates
Summary: Aly Raisman and Aliya Mustafina re-enter each other's lives at the 2016 Rio Olympics. This is Aly's one and only chance to fight for the love of her life, to right her wrongs, to show Aliya Mustafina that she is the only girl, no scratch that, the only human being for her. Will she succeed?





	1. The Mustafina Glare

Fours have pasted. Four complete years since Aly Raisman laid eyes on Aliya Mustafina. It hadn't fully settled in Raisman's mind that she will, in fact, see Aliya once again. Maybe they would rekindle their old flame from London 2012 Olympics, she would be able to right her wrongs, but a part of Aly knew that that flame died when the London torch was blown out. Simone, on the other hand, was a bit more optimistic that Aly and Aliya would reconnect as soulmates.  
–-----------------------------------------  
Aliya was excited to be apart of yet another Olympics games. She was determined to have a Rio medal. That road hadn't been easy with her knee and back injuries, but Rio was enough to keep her active and motivated. Aly, was also a motivator. Maybe not so much of one or a positive motivation, but nonetheless, she was one. She had thought little about Aly in those four years, but when she did it was hurtful. Now, all of the emotions were coming back, resentment being the biggest emotion. Now, Seda would catch Aliya randomly distracted during training but she knew little of the reasons why.  
\-------------------------------------------  
Today was the day both Russia and U.S.A. were arriving in Rio. Aly was more nervous than excited on the plane. Aliya on the other hand, was calm and quiet which is very common of her.  
\-------------------------------------------  
"I wonder where we're going to be staying. Who's going to be with us? Next to us? Maybe the Chinese? Or the British? GOD, were actually in Rio!" Said Aly. 

"Gee grandma calm down. You're going to use all your energy for one day no nap included!" Simone said with her infamous giggle. 

Simone, Aly, Maddie, Laurie, and Gabby walked arm and arm behind their guide to their housing quarters. They separated long enough to put all their belongings into their rooms. 

"I'm glad I finally get to share a room with you Aly!" Said Maddie. Aly gave her a hug and kissed her forehead. 

"Now that we're all settled, let's go explore Rio before Marta gives us our schedules." Gabby said with a huge smile on her face. 

The girls walked all around the village. They ran into the Romanians and exchanged pins. They also ran into the Brits, Chinese, Brazilians, exchanging pins with all of them.  
\-------------------------------------------  
"Thank God I share room with you. I do not know what I do without you, Alka." Seda said looking directly at Aliya who was a little distracted. 

"Oh, me too Seda. But you would do fine without me." Aliya said pulling Seda into a hug. Aliya and Seda walked to where they will be stay during their time in Rio. 

"Seda, how about you put your things away and we take a walk." Said Aliya. 

"Sure. Would you like to wait for the others?" Seda asked not looking up from her luggage. 

Aliya replied softly "No! Angelina, Dasha, and Maria sound a little busy." Aliya was referring to all the noise the girls were making in the adjacent rooms. 

Seda and Aliya left their building intending to explore the huge Olympic Village by themselves. Their plans were quickly altered.  
\---------------------------------------------  
The girls decided to call it a day with exploring the village but Aly decided to continue on her adventure. Laurie, Maddie, and Gabby began to retreat to their rooms to rest when Simone noticed something different about Aly. She was no longer jittery, instead she was calmer and quieter. 

"Aly, you okay?" Simone asked calmly, yet, curiously. After a minute, Aly responded sadly with "I messed up. I omitted that part of the story." 

"What are you talking about?" Simone said. 

"With Aliya. It's my fault we didn't work out. I was such an asshole to her. I don't know what I was thinking."

"Okay, grandma, can I get a little more detail or something. What's your fault?"

"Aliya trusted me and I—" Aly froze. 

"You what Aly? What the hell!" Simone stopped when she realized Aly had stopped walking and was looking straight ahead. Simone followed Raisman's gaze and said "Oh shit!"  
\-------------------------------------------  
Aliya and Seda walked into the elevator to get to floor level to exit the building. As soon as the elevator's doors closed Seda promptly asked "Alka are you okay? You seem different. What's going on?" 

"Nothing is wrong I'm just tired from all the flying. You worry too much." Aliya said with A throaty laugh. Seda being the younger one she let it go without further pushing the issue. 

They left the elevator and headed straight for the buildings huge doors. Aliya could have sworn they took two steps before she caught the bewildered gaze of Raisman. 

Aliya suddenly felt herself getting angry and nervous all at once. She looked at Aly and then Simone, who had a shocked expression on her face, then back at Aly. 

Aliya and Seda continued walking toward the Americans. They nearly cleared them before she heard a voice say "Hello!" To Aliya's surprise it was Seda who had exchanged the first greeting. 

"Oh, hi! How are you?" Simone replied very giggly. 

"Great! Thanks. And you?" 

Seda and Simone continued their friendly conversation. Aliya had her eyes fixed on the ground, as if the ground had pissed her off, never making eye contact with either American. 

Aly had her eyes directly on Aliya, rarely blinking, praying for the younger girl to look at her. It was a pitiful stare and if anymore paid close enough attention they would see the tears starting to form in Aly's eyes. 

After a few moments pasted Aly interjected with; "We should get going before Marta starts a witch hunt looking for us, Simone."

Simone interrupted what she was saying to Seda to say "Oh God you're right. See you guys around! Enjoy beautiful Rio!" 

"You also! Bye" Seda replied.  
—  
"What the hell was that?" Aly said like she was out of breath as if she had ran a marathon just seconds before. 

"What do you mean? Oh man. I totally forgot. That must have been so awkward for you guys. I'm so sorry Als!"

"It's okay. I just want to take a nap."  
\-------------------------------------------  
Seda looks over to Aliya, who was bitting her lip and playing with her nails. 

"They are really nice. Especially Simone. You like Raisman, right? Or was it someone else?"

"No! I mean, yes, she is a nice gymnast."

"Indeed. Simone too. Very nice"

"We should be resting. We will go back to our rooms now." Aliya said firmly. 

"But, Alka—"

"Go, Seda. You will thank me later."

They head back to their rooms. Aliya goes and lays on her bed looking at the television not really paying attention to anything or anyone. Seda is on her phone being a typical teenager.  
\--------------------------------------------  
Aly wakes up from her nap, in an empty room, with a newfound sense of happiness. Plus she remembers she's in Rio and then she remembers that he love of her life, Aliya Mustafina, kind of hates her. 

Aly picks up her phone and shoots a text to all the girls saying "I'll be back going for a walk. If Martha asks about me, cover for me."

Aly gets dressed and by dressed she puts on yoga pants, a tank top, her USA jacket and her sneakers. She finds herself walking at an unnecessary high speed and slows her herself down along with her thoughts. Then she convinces herself to walk to where she last saw Aliya.  
—  
"Hello. How may I assist you, ma'am?"

"Hi, um, Mustafina!" 

"Room 208! Enjoy your stay!"

"Oh no, I'm not stay—thank you, sir." Aly makes her way to the elevator and eventually to the second floor. She walks at the slowest pace possible to room 208 and stops in front of the door. 

She plants her feet and takes a deep breath. She raises her arm to knock, and the door swings open and she is greeted by that infamous glare from those all too familiar eyes.  
\------------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTE: This work is purely fiction. I have the utmost love and respect for both Aliya Mustafina and Aly Raisman. This fic is in no way intended to offend either of them. But if you are offended by it simply don't read it. But if you also ship Raistafina I really hope you it enjoy.


	2. Don't

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aly makes her way to Aliya. It isn't a warm welcome, it's Moscow cold.

Aly's eyes shot open with she heard the loudest most god awful sound she'd ever heard in her life. She thought it was her alarm and she somehow overslept. She looked around trying to clear her blurry vision. Then she realized she was actually at the London Olympics and team finals were over and they finally had a few days to actually rest and sleep in. But she also noticed that her chest felt really heavy. She looked down and saw her bare tanned skin and saw it covered in brown hair that also covered the face of the most beautiful girl she'd ever seen. Aly laughed at the thought of what happened just hours prior. The sleeping girl began to move her head very slowly to eventually meet the brightest smile and messiest hair of Aly Raisman. 

"Hi!" Aly said smiling. Aliya gave Raisman a small grin and said "Hello. Why are you awake?" 

Aly scuffed a little and pointed across the huge Olympic room,occupied by only the finest of athletes, and sarcastically responded "You don't hear that God awful song your phone is playing? Geez." Aly rolled her eyes in annoyance. 

Aliya darted off the bed and rushed to grab her phone from her sweatpants pocket. The Russian had completely disregarded that she didn't have on a single piece of clothing. No undergarments, not even socks, nothing. 

She answered her phone and had a lighthearted conversation for a couple of minutes. Meanwhile Aly sat up completely, supporting herself with her arms fully extended, as she was just casually checking out Aliya Mustafina. Her eyes brushed over all the curves of the Russian, letting her eyes linger on her favorite parts. Aly didn't even notice Aliya had finished her phone call until Aliya cleared her throat. 

Aly's eyes shot to Aliya's. Aliya had a sly grin on her face as if to say, "You like what you see?" Aly let her eyes drift back down Aliya's body and began biting her lip. This made Aliya shift a little out of flattery and a little out of embarrassment. Then suddenly Aly firmly said "Come here!" It almost sounded like a command to the Russian but she didn't mind that at all, in fact she loved it. 

Aliya shook her head followed by "Net", and starting picking up her clothes to head to the bathroom. "That was teammates they look for me. I must go." Aly slid off the bed, slowly walking toward Aliya. She gently, but again, firmly grabbed Aliya's hand. Aly walked backwards leading the younger girl back to the bed. Aliya was stubborn but there are certain things she cannot resist, one of those things being Alexandra Raisman. Aliya unconsciously starting dropping her clothes one by one the closer they got to the bed. 

Once Aly felt her calf touch the edge of the bed she sat down and Aliya followed suit, straddling Aly. 

"You don't listen." Aly said kissing the outline of Aliya's jawline and then down to her neck. Aliya's head fell back in pleasure and her breath hitched once Aly's kissing got just above her breast.

"I do. But I do not do things I do not want. You are not boss of me." 

Aly stopped kissing the Russian girl and looked her straight in the eyes. Aliya snapped her head back upright and gave the American girl a confused look. 

"You mean to tell me you don't want this." Aly had a mischief look on her face. And before Aliya could even respond, Aly, the older and more muscular one of the two, flipped Aliya to her back. Now Aly was on top and Aliya was lying on her back. 

Aliya began to laugh because she knew this was a battle she couldn't win. "Aly I need to take show—" Aliya's wasn't able to get a full sentence out before the American insert her two fingers inside of Aliya. Aly pushed her fingers slowly into the the Russian and pulled them out even slower. 

Aliya moaned out of pleasure and frustration. She squirmed under Aly's touch. The sight and sound made Aly feel euphoric. She was convinced this was how she'd spend every single morning for the rest of her life. Aliya was also convinced that she was the happiest girl in the world and nothing could change that. "More!" Aliya said brokenly before her breathing pattern changed again. "You're not the boss of me." Aly said going even slower than before. 

————————————————————  
"Alka, really what's going on. You seem so off lately? What's up with these random death stares at random inanimate stuff. You can talk to me." Seda said hours later after she noticed Aliya still lying in the same position, staring blankly at the tv screen. 

"There is nothing wrong, Seda. There are just thing I don't want to wish speak or think, nor hear of." 

"Is this about someone? I overheard Maria saying the last time she saw you like this, it was over that guy we're not allowed to speak of. Although she said it wasn't quite this bad."

Aliya took a deep breath, half out of annoyance and the other half out of relief. Maybe she could actually get Aly off of her chest. She never really talked about their "situationship" with anyone except Ksenia. 

"It's not about him. Someone else. Someone I should have never given my heart to. I see now that it was foolish. That is all I wish to say."

"What did he do to y—"

"Enough, Seda. I'm going for some fresh air. Maybe we talk later." Aliya puts on her Russia jacket and its coordinating sweatpants and heads straight for the door. 

Mustafina abruptly pulls the door open and is greeting by the one person on earth she desperately wishes not to think of. She immediately gives Aly the deadliest glare of mankind. 

A few moments passed and Aly says: "That look used to turn me on but now it just scares me." 

"I do not care." Aliya brushes past Aly and walks quickly, sternly to the elevator. It all happened so fast Aly had to jog to catch up with the younger girl. 

"Wait! Wait! Aliya please. Just one second. Monkey please."

Aliya stops forcefully in her tracks and violently turns around, damn near yelling at Aly. "Do not call that. I am not your monkey. You are dead to me." She turns around and continues walking down the away. 

Aly is frozen in place for a few seconds and then runs to catch up with Aliya once again. Luckily Aliya is standing still waiting on the elevator to arrive. Aly stands beside her but is facing the Russian. "I'm sorry monk—I mean, Aliya. I just want to talk. That's it. Then I'll leave you alone if you want." 

Aliya doesn't say a word to Aly. The awkward silence is cut short by the sound of the elevator arriving. They both enter the elevator ignoring the sign posted on its door. First Aliya and then Aly following close behind. Aliya goes to press a button but is having difficulty finding the right floor. Aly helps her out by pushing a few random numbers. 

The doors of the elevator close and their unintended long journey begins. Aly turns so her body is facing Aliya's side left profile. "Can we talk? You will let me explain. Can I at least do that?" 

"Do not wish to speak to you." Aly tries to grab Aliya's hand because that always seemed to work in the past. "Do not touch me. NE!" Then suddenly the elevator completely stops but the doors don't come open. The emergency lights immediately come on. Aliya backs away into the corner angry and shaking. Aly isn't sure what shocks her more the shitty elevator or Aliya's tone of voice. She notices Aliya shaking and her heart breaks a little more. "I'm sorry. I won't. I promise."

Aliya is avoiding Aly's gaze because she knows it'll tear her apart and the last thing she wants is to show Aly how broken she is. Aly won't look away from the younger girl it's like she's hypnotized or under a spell. She almost forgot how beautiful she was because four years is a long time. Aly closes her eyes to keep from crying, to remember when things were different between them. 

Aly opens her eyes and begins to say "Aliya I—" but she sees Aliya looking at her pitifully with tears continuously streaming down her cheeks. Her eyes were red and puffy and filled with resentment and anger but deep down there's was something more. 

"You break me!" Aliya said breaking out into a full on sob. Aly instinctively walked toward her distraught lover. "Let me fix it." 

"Ne!*" Aliya said exhaustedly between deep breaths and lots of tears. Aly takes a few steps closer, ignoring Aliya's command.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTE: *Ne: "Don't" Aliya speaks good English with Seda /her team because it's as if she's speaking Russian but with Aly and everyone one else it's broken English because I'd imagine it would be. 
> 
> There was a little bit of background/flashback. That was one of many. I'll try to get as many flashbacks in as soon as possible. Therefore can I focus specifically on Rio and maybe even post-Rio. Hope you enjoyed.


	3. Liar, Liar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aliya Mustafina is still stuck in the elevator with none other than Aly Raisman. It's time for Aliya to get out the elevator and into the real world.

Aliya Mustafina is still stuck in the elevator with none other than Aly Raisman. Aly moves closer to Aliya who is a complete mess. She stands in front of her ex girlfriend, looking at her wishing to make everything perfect again. She hesitates, looking for a rejection, but see sees none, she takes a hold of the Russian's waist and pulls her into a hug. "I'm sorry Aliya. I'm so, so sorry. I never meant to hurt you. I'm sorry. Let me fix you. Let me fix us." Aly doesn't really know what to say but it seems to be enough. 

Those words send Aliya crashing, sobbing into Aly. She can barely support herself. Her legs feel weak and numb. Aly is basically acting as complete physical support for Aliya. 

"Will you let me? Will you let me fix it Aliya?" Aly says, also sobbing. Aliya was just centimeters from letting Aly mend the heart she completely shattered almost four years ago. So close. 

But Aliya quickly snaps out of it. She shakes her head, angrily wiping away her tears. Aly will not get off the hook that easy. "Net (No). You not get to fix what is you broke Raisman. You are not sorry. You make choice. You get what you want. You live with that. You break me but I not need you to fix me. I do not need fix. I do NOT need YOU. I was fool to think I once did. I was fool to love you. But no more. You are nothing to me. You do not love me." Aliya's words are sharp and they cut Aly, deep. 

Aly feels a sharp pain shoot through her chest. She doesn't know why but she steps closer to Aliya. "Back away. Do not touch me Raisman. I do not want you to touch me. You give way chance to ever touch me again. I do not want whore." 

"I d—I do love you. I'm in love with you and I'm sorry." Aly is miserable. Aly looks the Russian in her eyes but receives a cold stare in return. It's as if Aly never even meant anything to Aliya, not a damn thing. 

"You lie again." Aliya says with no emotion whatsoever, breaking their intense eye contact. Silence filled the elevator. Aliya pushed a few buttons in desperate hopes of fleeing the elevator, but nothing happened except a little jerk. The two gymnasts just stood there for five minutes, stealing occasional glances at each other. And then finally. 

"Do you remember our time in Saint Petersburg? Or did you forget? I know I didn't. I think about it everyday, really. I'd never been so cold in my life. Or happy. Or scared. My last night there was the happiest yet, scariest day of my life. I didn't want to leave. We cried so much the last night. I cried everyday after that. It was the last time that I saw you smile. Like really smile. I still don't get why you hate to smile. It keeps me going. I could be having the shittest day and then see you smile and magically nothing else matters. And your eyes. Oh the way your eyes lit up when I showed you the—"

"Raisman.....please." Aliya said nearly at a complete whisper. She sounded desperate and broken. The American was talking with so much pain and regret yet love, passion, softness, and nostalgia in her voice it was starting to choke Aliya up. "I can't believe you said 'yes.' I'm still shocked to this day that you actually said 'da.' You want—wanted to be connected to me in that way. I still, for the life of me, can't figure out why." Aly had slid down the wall and was sitting on the floor with her knees to her chin. She was staring at the metal interior of the elevator as if it were playing a movie on its wall. A movie featuring all the memories of her and Aliya. 

"Why would not I? Also want." Aliya held her head down looking at her fingers when the words slipped out. Aly snapped her head towards Aliya at the sound of those words. Aliya avoids her gaze. "You still want to m—" Aly is cut short. 

The manager of the housing quarter spoke over the intercom. "Sorry for the delay folks, we've been working steady to get this lift and intercom working properly since it misfired 45 minutes ago. Sorry for your troubles. Please don't hesitate to come to the front desk for any questions, comments, or concerns. Enjoy the rest of your stay." 

"Pardon?" Aliya reluctantly asked Aly but the man with an unfamiliar accent spoke too fast for Aliya to understand. "They fixed it." Aly sounds relieved but disappointed. Silence once again filled the elevator. 

The elevator promptly made its way to the second floor. Aliya quickly stepped off and Aly stumbled off behind her. "Aliya wait!" 

Aliya walked to her room like nothing happened. "We have no business together. We talk, now you leave alone, remember? Please go." Aliya unlocks her room door and disappears inside. 

Aly stands there a moment in defeat and heads toward the elevator. "Fuck no, not that again." She quickly turns around and heads in the opposite direction of the elevator to the stairs. 

Aly makes her way to the lobby where she runs into Seda. " Um pardon, Raisman..." she struggles with her name a bit. "Yeah?" 

"Have you see Aliya....Mustafina. I look all over but do not find." 

"Oh don't worry, love, she's in her room. She just got there." 

"Thank so much." Seda walks toward the elevator. 

Aly turns around and yells. "Don't take the elevator. We got stuck in there." 

"Okay. Good luck on few days also."

"Thank you. You too!" Aly said turning around and walking out the doors. 

"We?" Seda mumbles to herself as she enters the stairwell. 

————————————————————  
Aly reaches her room after what seems like a marathon of a walk. She opens her door and immediately takes off her USA jacket and her sweatpants and jumps in bed. 

"Hi to you too stranger. Where have you been for the last like hour and a half?" 

"Leave me alone!" Aly muffles with her head slammed in her pillow. 

"Where?" 

"LEAVE ME ALONE!!" Aly says whimpering like a baby. 

"What are you doing Aly?" Maddie is concerned. 

"SLEEP!" 

"What?"

"SLEEEEEP!" Aly yells from inside her pillow. 

"Oh okay. Good night grandma!" Maddison laughs and continues watching volleyball. 

————————————————————

Aliya is lying in bed completely distraught and conflicted. A few years ago she would have wanted nothing more than to be in Aly's arms but now she doesn't even feel safe there. She's faced with the constant fear of heartbreak and betrayal. Aliya's thoughts are going a thousand miles a minute and she's about to explode when the door opens. 

"Alka? Are you here?" Seda closes the door and walks deeper into their room. "Damn. Where is she?" She finds Aliya lying on her bed. She instantly notices her teammate's red, puffy, teary eyes. She looks like she'd been hit by a few trucks to be completely honest. 

"What's wrong Alka? Did something happen? Oh my God!" She rushes to the bed to hug Aliya. 

As soon as Seda embraces her, Aliya loses her shit once again. She's struggling to breathe, constantly gasping for air. Her chest was tight and her entire body ached. She felt like she's been hit by a bus head on. She thought she was done feeling like this. Guess she was wrong. Man was she wrong. 

"She—she ruined me. My life. My hopes. My love. My trust. My everything. She was all of those things to me. Now, I can't breathe without her. I can't eat, sleep, laugh, dream without her beside me. I need her. I don't know what to do without her. I kept telling myself I was fine and I was stronger than this, than her. I thought I was but then I saw her and my heart couldn't take it. She was—she is my heart, my soul. I love her so much but I don't want to. I can't. I shouldn't. After all she's done, I shouldn't—but I do Seda. I do." 

Seda is in shock. She can't believe what just came out of Aliya's mouth. That fact that she was so vulnerable or the fact that she said "her" so many times. She can't process everything she's heard and only one word leaves her mouth. 

"Her?" 

"Da! Bunny. Aly." 

"Who?"

"Raisman."

"What. The. FUCK. She's bunny? You're in love with Aly Rie-whatever? You love h—no wait that actually makes sense!" Seda pauses. Her tone changes from shocked, confusion to an almost comical airhead tone.

Aliya laughs a little. "Shut up." 

"You need to talk to her. NOW!" Seda is serious again. 

"NO! Whatever we had is done. For good. I'll survive without her." Aliya's refusal is solid. 

"That's enough for you?" Seda said frowning. She looks confused and concerned. 

"What do you mean?"

"Just surviving? That's enough for you? Not actually living?" 

Aliya is caught off-guard. She's never thought about that before. It's almost painful just to think about it. She dismisses her younger teammate's questions. "Seda I do not wish to speak about this anymore. Also this is between us! The team, especially, our coaches will not hear of this. Please!"

"Of course not. But, only if you promise to think about what I said about just surviving."

"It's a deal." Aliya said already deep in thought. 

"Now, I suggest you get some rest, because you have a long day ahead of you tomorrow." Seda tucks Aliya in bed and kisses her forehead completely ignoring the "What the hell are you talking about? I'm sleeping in tomorrow. And I will kill you if you wake me up" expression all over Aliya's face. 

It would be much easier for Aliya to live without the American, if Aly's and Aliya's last encounter turned out like the Boston argument, a misunderstanding. But that unfortunately wasn't the case.

————————————————————  
————————————————————

**"You FUCKING lair!" Those are the first words that Aly is greeted with when she opens the door to her apartment in Boston after a long day at the gym. A half full gym bag is thrown at her and a few articles of clothing hit her dead center in the face. "What the fuck? What are you talking about Aliya." 

"YOU LIE TO ME! HOW DARE YOU!" More clothes are thrown at Aly with such a force it almost makes her fall. "THROW SOMETHING ELSE ALIYA I SWEAR TO GOD!" Aly is almost as heated as Aliya at this point. However, Aliya is so furious with Aly right now she can barely stomach the sight of her. The Russian can't remember the last time she was this furious with anyone, partially because she's never cared about anymore this much to actually be mad at them. She walks away from the entrance of Aly's apartment to the living space before she throws something else, something harder. 

"I ask you of her and you lie to me. WHY?" Aliya says practically barking at Aly, as Aly rushes to her. "Babe, what are—" Aly feels herself getting less angry and more irritated. "Wha—what the fuck are you talking about?"

"WHY?" The Russian is not backing down instead she's getting angrier and angrier. Aliya only wants one thing from her lover right now, the truth, nothing else. Although, her anger is merely a mask to hide how hurt she is. All she can think of is why Aly would do something like this to her. After all they've been through, why? 

"Monkey, if you tell me what you're talking about then I can answer you." The American's tone was much calmer with a hint of irritation. If it's two things Aly hates, it's when people scrap their teeth on their silverware and vagueness. Be direct with Aly and eat your food and not your fork. 

Aliya dug deep in her soul to find the strength not to bite the American's head off but instead gives Aly what she wants. The Russian replies slowly to emphasize her anger. "I ask you of her. Of Maroney. Did you do things with her? Did. You. Have. Sex. With. Her. You say you did not. YOU LIE TO ME." Aliya takes a huge, forceful stride toward Aly. "ZACHEM? (why)" Aly, of course, takes a few steps back and swallows the painful lump in her throat. "WHAT? I didn't lie. Mac—" Aliya takes another angry step closer to Aly. "I mean McKayla and I didn't do anything. We didn't have sex, nothing, I didn't even touch her. Not even her hand and certainly not her, um you know. I swear Aliya. I would never do that to you. Why would you think that? Where the hell did you get that idea from?" "You two get lucky together. All night?" "What are you tal—" Aly stops, deep in thought. A small grin appeared on Aly's face. A light bulb came on. 

The sight of Aly smiling at a time like this made Aliya's blood boil. Without even thinking, she forcefully brushed pasted the American purposely knocking her shoulder against Aly's. Headed towards the hallway Aliya said through gritted teeth:"You fucking lair!" 

Aly grabbed Aliya's arm and gently yanked her back. "You went through my phone didn't you?" Aliya gave Aly the Mustafina glare and replied "Da! You lie to me. Messages tell me everything. I hate you! How could you? After all I give you. Why?" Aliya is damn near in tears and Aly is on the brink of laughing. "That was a was damn song Aliya. You spend enough time here, in America, that you've heard that song a thousand times. It. Was. A. Song. Nothing happened between Mac and I. I swear monkey." "I do not believe you!" "I'll google the lyrics to prove it to you!" Aly grabs Aliya's phone out of her pocket and googles the song and plays the lyric video. Aliya is convinced, relieved, but also embarrassed. 

Aly pulls Aliya into a hug. The Russian resists at first but eventually her body falls into Aly's, who was an inch shorter. The song Aly was referring to was Daft Punk's "Get Lucky." The lyrics they sent were "We're up all night to the sun/We're up all night to get some/We're up all night for good fun/We're up all night to get lucky." It wasn't rare that Maroney and Raisman would text song lyrics back and forth, it was their way of keeping in touch.

"I overthink messages. I am sorry. Forgive me bunny?" Aliya said folding her arms around Aly's waist and kissing her neck. "I was hurt. I thought you betray me last night. Not good feeling. I thought I lose you to her. American song stupid. Forgive me?" Aly pulls her love up and cups her checks in both hands to give her Russian girlfriend a real kiss. "Of course I forgive you. Know I would never betray you. I promise we just got dinner and chopped it up, um, talked about how our lives are going now. Nothing more. She knows I only have eyes for the love of my life even if she is from Russia with bad English and bad temper." Aliya laughed and kissed Aly like her life depended on it. 

"We have only few days left until vacation over and I go back to Russia. I do not wish to fight anymore." Aliya said as she's starts to remove Aly's jacket and shirt leaving the sweaty American in nothing but a black sports bra and black yoga pants. "Aliya, what are you doing?" Aly chuckled. Aliya pulls the American by the waistband of her yoga pants, leading her girlfriend a few feet to the white couch that was behind them. "What is the words? Getting lucky." Aliya said teasingly as she sat Aly on the couch and proceeded to remove her team Russia shirt, leaving her pale skin in nothing but a red sports bra and very, very short shorts. She climbed on top on the American's lap, kissing her profusely, feeling Aly's hands roam all over her body. 

"Take it off!" Aliya said between kisses. "Yours or mine?" "Both." Aly pulled away from Aliya and quickly removed her bra and then Aliya's. Aly repositioned herself so she was lying on her back and Aliya was on top. Aliya leaned down, placing a kiss on Aly's lips, then her neck, her breast, her abs, her belly button, and eventually Aly's sweet spot. Sending Aly into a swirl wind of a euphoric mess. 

"I lie." Aliya said just inches from Aly's exposed center. "What?" Aly is confused. "I lie. I do not hate you." Aliya says before she slams her tongue and fingers into Aly's warm, wet center. The feeling makes Aly create the most beautiful arch and moan.** 

————————————————————  
————————————————————

"Alka get up already." Seda throws a pillow at Aliya still figure under the cream-colored covers. 

Aliya groans "What time is it?"

"It's already 2 in the other noon. Get. Up."

Aliya moves like a snail. She pulls the covers off of her, sits up, swings her legs to the floor, and stretches her beautiful body. "Fine. I'm going to go shower."

Seda smiles in mischief. It was only 10 am but in gymnast time it was like 2 pm. Aliya returns from her shower thirty minutes later and notices there's an outfit laid out for her. 

"Why is that there?"

"Get dressed. We're going out. Its time for you to get out there and meet new guys, or um, or girls, or um just people."

"You're out of your mind. No." Aliya throws the clothes to the floor standing in her black robe. "I'm not going out and I'm damn sure not wearing that. I'll look like a prostitute. Where'd you find that, a sex shop."

Seda laughs, "Those are your clothes sweetie. But that's okay. I have until six pm to change your mind. Plenty of time. That's when they'll be here to pick us up." Seda walks out of their room with a spring in her step. 

Aliya looks at the clock and then at the closing door and then yells: "LIAR. SEDA I'M GOING TO SLAUGHTER YOU!"

Who was "they?" Aliya wasn't ready to meet new people especially not girls, but a part of her was ready to get over Alexandra Raisman. Maybe this was a good thing, Aliya thought, get out and—no absolutely not, this was bad idea. Aliya began to panic at the thought of who might show up at her door at six pm sharp. What was she going to do, say, wear? Who was she going to meet anyways? But most importantly, what would Aly think?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is also a little rough and rushed because I'm not sure when I'll have time to update next. But I do hope you enjoy. Also thank you for all the beautiful and supportive comments.
> 
> ** Marks the start/end of a flashback.


	4. Show Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With tragedy comes strength and opportunity. Will Aly become the hero in her own tragedy?

Aly wakes up around 10 am the next morning. Her body aches all over but the most piercing pain is in her chest. She feels like there are steel weights just lying on her chest. She slowly maneuvers herself out of bed, truly living up to her nickname. She walks slowly to her closet picking out her towel and heads to the master bathroom. 

She takes a very, very long shower. The shower is the only place Aly doesn't feel weak crying since her body can't differentiate her tears from the water. She stands directly under the shower head, leaning her head against the wall. She closes her eyes and she feels the hands of her lover exploring her muscular body. She feels soft skin pressed against her steaming flesh. She feels Aliya's hands roaming further and further south. The closer she gets the higher Aly's internal and external body temperature rise. She can feel Aliya claiming wants hers. She feels the soft lips of the Russian slightly grazing over her ear. She hears words of a foreign language lustfully whispered into her ear. The words make Aly's temperature soar. She suddenly collapses in the shower. She lets the shower continue even when the water turns ice cold and she doesn't get up. She lies there curled into the fetal position as she cries hysterically. 

Aly stays in that position for a little less than an hour before Madison returns from her 8 am jog. 

"Aly you here? Aly? Aly is that you? Are you okay babe?" She begins to worry once she realizes the room is filled with steam. Maddie puts her ear to the door once she hears some rustling and a loud bang from inside. "Aly are you o—" Before she can finish her sentence the bathroom door opens revealing a distraught Aly. 

"Are you okay? Are you hurt or something? You look sick!"

"I'm fine Mads. Just tired." Aly replied with very little enthusiasm or strength. 

"Tired? You literally slept for hours. What's really going on Aly? Seriously. YOU'RE SHAKING!" 

Even though Aly got plenty of rest the night before and took a very long shower that morning, she looked worst than ever. Even worse than the time she and the team trained for 12 hours straight off of only 3 hours of sleep. Plus it also didn't help that she was shaking like a dog. Madison had never seen her in such bad condition before. It was really worrying Madison. 

"Just tired I said." Aly said getting back in bed, still obviously wet. Her hair for one was soaked and water was still dripping from her arms and legs. 

"I'm going to get Simone." Madison rushed out of their room. Aly didn't have the energy to refute, so she just laid in bed shivering uncontrollably with her eye closed, drifting in and out of sleep. Madison returned about an hour later, after having to hunt down Simone. 

"Simone, thank God, I finally found you. It's Aly." Madison was out of breath from running all around the village. 

"Wait, what. What happened to Aly? She okay? Why didn't you call?" 

"I did! You never answer." 

"Shoot. This thing was on 'do not disturb' still. I'm sorry. Okay, let's go. Where is she?" 

"Our room." Maddie and Simone sprinted nearly a half mile back to their housing quarters from one of the many courtyards around the huge village. 

The sound of the two gymnasts rushing into the room didn't interrupt the older girl's sleep. "Aly?" Simone was even more worried than before once she saw Aly shivering but had a forehead full of sweat. It was like déjà vu. "Aly wake up please. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Leave me alone." Aly said through dry, pale lips. 

"I'll get her some water and something dry to wear." Madison said heading toward her gym bag and then to Aly's closet, that was directly beside Aly's bed. 

"Sit up." Simone helps Aly sit up. "What's going on? And don't say you're fine because looks don't lie and you look horrible. Talk to me."

"Here you go babe!" Madison hands Aly a bottle of water and her yoga pants and a tee. Madison looks at a text from Laurie. "Crap. I have to go. Martha wants to see me for whatever reason. If you need me, call me and I'll be here. Okay, Aly?" 

"Okay. Thank you so much for everything Maddie!" Aly forces a smile, though she means it, she's not in a smiling mood. 

"You're welcome. See you later." Maddie exits their room and rushes to the location Laurie sent her. 

"Is this about her again?" Simone sit next to Aly; her voice is just above a whisper. 

"I—" After a long pause Aly finds the words and strength to continue. "I got stuck in the elevator with her yesterday. She cried in my arms. She told me I broke her—" Aly looks up from her covers and looks at Simone with tears in her eyes. "I broke her. I broke the only person I've ever loved. Over what? Over some stupid girl I don't even give a shit about. She called me a whore and I can't blame her. She said I was dead to her. She looked at me like I wasn't anything, like I was nothing. I-I don't know what to do anymore. I can't keeping going on without her, you know. I need her more than she'll ever need me." Aly is a complete mess. She giving out the whole package; tears, runny nose, messy wet hair, and a love monologue. 

"Let me ask you question. It might sound cheesy but hear me out." Simone clears her throat, she got a little choked up listening to her friend, and she slides closer to Aly. "When you're out there competing bars and you make one huge mistake, or even several simple mistakes, do you just stop and walk away? Or when you're practicing your bars and you fall on your face, do you just stay there. Or do get back up and try to make it right? When you're up there and your arms feel weak and they're shaking, do you just stop? Or do you fucking push through. Do you? Exactly."

Simone noticed the little sparkle in Aly's eyes once she finished her "Alexandra the Great" speech. It was symbolic because bars are Aly's worst apparatus and Aliya's best. It made Simone flash her infamous smile. "That-a-girl. Now get dressed we're going out later to cheer you up and hopefully find you some superpowers. Winning her back isn't going to easy. You'll need every ounce of strength you can get." Simone giggled. 

"SIMONE!" Aly laughed at her teammate's remarks. 

"What? I never said it would be easy. I speak the truth, honey. I'll be back around 6. Is that okay?"

"Yeah. Sure." Aly laid back down and turned the tv on when she realized that if she wants to be out of here by in a couple of hours she better do her hair NOW. She wet her hair earlier but didn't bother conditioning it. And she forgot her facial, YIKES. Finally she had something to keep her mind busy and off Aliya....for now, at least.  
————————————————————  
Aliya had spent all day trying to find something to wear. It proved harder than it seems. Everything in her suitcase was just wrong. It was either too flashy and formal or sporty and screamed "I don't want to be here." Although sporty would be very honest of her, she decided against it and opted for perfectly fitted jeans and a tank top. 

For makeup, Aliya did a dark eye, but not too dark, and chapstick. She didn't want anything too special, after all she didn't even want to go. She debated about what to do with her hair. Whether to let it hang or put it up. She preferred a ponytail. Rio was very windy during midday and at night, so she put her hair in a ponytail. On the other hand, she remembers how much Aly LOVES when she wears her down and lets it drape over her shoulders. Aliya takes her hair out of the ponytail and runs her fingers through it. She stares at her reflection for awhile. Then she realizes she took her hair out the ponytail because a part of her secretly wishes that Aly will show up at her door in the next hour. She quickly puts her hair back in a beautiful ponytail. That's her final decision. 

"Alkaaaaa, are you ready?" Seda knocks on the bathroom door. Aliya had been in there for 45 minutes and she wanted to make sure she didn't escape to avoid the evening. 

"Patience is beneath you, no?" Aliya says sarcastically, opening the door. 

"Precisely. Wow. You look great. Great timing as well they should be here in a few. Patience be with you." Seda nudges Aliya in her side. 

"Who are they Seda. Tell me or I won't go."  
Aliya crossed her arms and strengthened her stance. "Who?"

"I will not say. You have to wait. I promise I won't disappoint." 

A perfectly timed knock is heard at the door. Aliya goes to open it and none other than Oleg Verniaiev, male gymnasts of team Ukraine, was behind the door. He was wearing black slacks, a white dress shirt, black dress shoes, and a black tie. He came bearing flowers, roses, a dozen of them. 

"The flowers are for you my lady. A dozen to be exact. Yellow. My favorite color." Those are Oleg's first words. He's already getting off on the wrong foot even with that big smile of his. 

Aliya promptly closed the door and turned to Seda. "You said 'they' its only him. HIM. Of all people in this damn place."

Seda gave Aliya an apologetic smile. She genuinely thought this might be a good idea. They got along so well at Worlds, so when he asked if Seda if she could set them up, a few days earlier, she didn't second guess it. "I'm sorry. It was supposed to be two. One for me too, but he fell ill. I just thought—ugh never mind what I thought just go and have fun." Aliya opened the door again. 

"I don't want the flowers. Thanks." Aliya is not thrilled. You never give a Russian girl an even number of flower, and definitely not yellow flowers. 

"Um okay no problem at all. Something told me you're not a flower kind of girl anyways." Oleg tossed the flowers to the other side of the hallway. "Um are you ready to start our date?"

Aliya sharply turns her head to Seda, who had her palm pressed against her forehead. "Date!?!"

"Just go." Seda whispered pushing Aliya out the door. 

Aliya closed the door behind her and turned to the Ukrainian gymnast. "This is not a date. Go. You lead."

"Ah, right not a date. Gotcha. No problem....um so how was your day?" Oleg is probably more nervous being this close to Aliya than he is completing in Rio. 

"Russians don't like small talk. Where are you taking me?"

"Of course. Of course. Um to dinner, if you're hungry. We debate what's later." 

"I'm so hungry I could eat a horse." 

"What? A horse? I don't understand." Oleg was from the Ukraine but he understood about 80% of the Russian language, but this one was way over his head. 

"It just means I'm very hungry." 

"Oh okay. Is that a Russian thing?"

"No it's an American saying."

Oleg looks genuinely shocked and confused. "I didn't know you were good at English."

"I'm not. I picked up along the way from my—it doesn't matter."

Oleg and Aly make their way into the fancy restaurant in silence. It was said that it was the best restaurant in the entire village. Food was also free to the athletes so that made it even better. 

"After you." He holds the door for her and walks in after her. 

"How many? Just two?" The hostess politely asks. 

"Yes, please." Oleg says excitedly. He's still so excited to be out with Aliya even though she's being a little rude.

Aliya and Oleg follow their hostess to their table. He pulls out her chair for her, of course. It doesn't mean much coming from him but it makes her heart melt when Aly does it. "Thank you." Aliya says half-heartedly. 

"Sure thing." They both began to study their menu and they're both having a hard time comprehending the English and Portuguese. "Do you have any idea what this menu is talking about?" Oleg asks. 

"None. It's not very Russian friendly." Aliya says laughing. 

"Well I'll just get this, ha-am-boo-g-air?" 

"You mean burger." Aliya says still looking at her menu. 

Oleg is shocked once again. "Ah, that. I'll have that. Whenever you're ready Aliya."

Aliya looked up from her menu confused. She was still so used to Aly ordering her food at American restaurants. "Oh I take chicken tender and fry. He have burger and fry." Everyone in America knows, I've you never been to the restaurant, chicken tenders are your safety pick. 

The waiter asks, "Would he like onions, mayo, ketchup, and mustard on his burger?"

Aliya turns to Oleg and asks in Russian "Is ketchup, mustard, mayonnaise, and onion okay?" "Just onions, please."

"Only onions. We take also water." The waiter takes their orders and menu and leaves. 

"You never cease to amaze me miss Aliya. Thought your English wasn't good. I know very little." Oleg leans back in his chair. He's staring at Aliya like she a gold medal. 

"It needs works." Aliya says nonchalantly. 

The waiter comes back with their food. They talk and eat their meals. Oleg enjoys his plain ass burger and fries, while Aliya practically drowns her food in ketchup. She manages not to make a single mess, however. 

"You sure you're not American. You speak good English and eat way too much ketchup for a Russian." Oleg says teasingly. 

"I'm Russian throughout my blood. Never doubt. I don't really enjoy ketchup either." Aliya says in a joking manner completely ignoring the ketchup soup in front of her. 

"Oh really? Explain that!" Oleg points to Aliya's plate. She looks down and she realized she actually hates ketchup but she loves Aly, and Aly LOVES ketchup. She literally put it on everything and it drove Aliya crazy. This was Aliya's way of compensating. 

"It doesn't matter. I'm finish. You?" Aliya was defeated again. Even when Aly wasn't physically with Aliya 24/7 she was still there in some way. 

"Sure. I'm ready to get out of here." Oleg stood up and pulled out Aliya's chair and escorted her out of the restaurant. 

They began to walk back to Aliya's housing quarter when the night took a turn. Oleg asked Aliya if she wanted to stop by the courtyard and just sit. Aliya just wanted to go lay in bed and that's what she intended to do. When she declined his offer he got mad. He asked again and she refused. He got furious and grabbed her wrist tightly and dug his nails into her skin. He expressed to her that if he took her out to dinner and did something nice for her, she must do something nice for him.  
————————————————————  
Things really turned around for Aly once she conditioned her hair and finished her face mask. She felt better about fighting for her ex-girlfriend. She felt as if she actually had a chance. Although, thoughts of Aliya completely pushing her away for good crept in her mind a few times, she remained fairly optimistic. 

After Aly finished her hours long beauty regimes, she decided to take a nap. Simone returned to Aly's room without Madison this time. "Awh grandma get up. I thought we were going out. It's already 6. Get up."

Aly jumped up. "Oh yeah. Sorry I overslept. Here, let me just change my shirt and throw on some yoga pants. Aly subconsciously picked up her black yoga pants with stripes. Those just happened to be Aliya's favorite. Aliya loved the way they fitted Aly's muscular legs and toned butt. (Guess you can say Aliya was a butt kind of gal and Aly was a boob kind of gal which suited their relationship perfectly).

"Geez that was fast. I've never seen you move so fast. Can you do it again?" Simone laughed following Aly as Aly rolled her eyes and walked out the door. "Shut it Simone."

"Aye aye captain." Simone cracked herself up.

"Where the hell are we going anyways?"

"To the courtyard, they're showing fireworks in 10 minutes."

"Yay I love fireworks." The two gymnasts walked to courtyard laughing at each other's stupid jokes. They were about 50 feet from the entrance of the courtyard when they heard voices yelling over the fireworks. They couldn't make out what they were saying because it was in a foreign language and the fireworks were too loud. But Aly quickly recognized the Russian language between the sound of the fireworks and soon after she recognized Aliya's voice. 

Aly knew it was Aliya because the Russian girl's voice is engraved in Aly's memory. Aly remembers how different Aliya's voice sounds when she's yelling because that's how much of the end of their relationship was spent; yelling and arguing. "That's Aliya!" Aly takes off running. Simone takes off too not second guessing a single thing. 

Once Aly finds the silhouette of two people struggling she yells "What the HELL are you doing?!" Oleg completely ignores her and continues squeezing Aliya's torso and trying to grab Aliya's waist and breast. Once Aly gets close enough, she rips Aliya from Oleg's grip and hits him with a right hook. He stumbles back bit then proceeds to charge at Aly. Then suddenly Danell Leyva, of the USA men's gymnastics team, tackles Oleg from the side. Oleg is on the ground and the other members of the USA men's gymnastics team rush over to pick up Danell and carry Oleg away. 

Aly watches Oleg with venous, furious eyes until he's out of sight. Once he's gone Aly turns around and finds Aliya on the ground in tears with Simone next to her holding her hand. Aly walks over to Aliya. She's trying to calm herself down. "Aliya you okay? Did he hurt you bad?"

"I am okay. Not hurt bad." Aliya says looking at Aly with a dazed expression. Aly and Simone help her up. 

"Thanks Simone. You should go watch the fireworks." Aly bobs her head to her left toward the loud ass fireworks. 

"You sure Aly? You guys going to be okay?"  
Simone is still very much concerned. 

"Yeah we'll be fine. You came to watch fireworks anyway and it looks like Danell is waiting on you. Go. It's okay, I'm promise."

Simone didn't want to leave them because she knew it wasn't okay, but she also knew that Aly and Aliya needed to be alone. Simone walked away constantly looking back. Aly helped Aliya off the ground. She was still furious that no one came to Aliya's rescue because everyone was busy watching the stupid fireworks. "Are you sure you're okay? Do you need to see a doctor?" 

Aliya showed Aly her arms and hands and said "No, only small cut and scar." Aly grabbed Aliya, gently, by the waist and Aliya squirmed. "Hurt!" She screamed through clenched teeth. "Sorry. Sorry. Come with me and I'll bandage up whether needs it." Aly and Aliya silently walked side by side to Aly's building. 

They got on the elevator reluctantly but stairs were out of the question. Aly stayed on the fifth floor and their elevator worked just fine. After a quick ride, the former lovers got off the elevator, first Aly then Aliya. Aly led the Russian to her room. It was the first time Aliya had been in the American quarter but it didn't feel unfamiliar. Once Aly got to her room door she opened it and stepped aside so Aliya could walk in first. Aliya just stood there with her head down.

"Baby you can come in. I promise it's okay." Aly stepped closer to Aliya, putting her hand on Aliya's lower back, encouraging her to walk in. Thankfully she did. 

"You can sit here. Get comfortable if you want. I'll be back. I'm going to get some stuff for you." Aliya shyly sat on Aly's messy bed. She let her head hang low and she wrapped herself in her arms as if she felt exposed. 

Aly came back after about 5 minute of rustling in her medicine cabinet in the bathroom. She came and knelt in front of Aliya. She set a plate of cotton balls and bandage wrap on the floor beside Aliya's feet. "Can I see your hands?" Aly asked softly and Aliya pulled her arms from her chest and placed them on her legs with her palms facing out. Aliya didn't look at Aly, who was giving Aliya the warmest, most loving look. "Thank you. Warning, this might sting. I'm sorry in advance." 

Aly soaked a few cotton balls in rubbing alcohol and starting dabbing Aliya's cuts with them. Aliya cringed at the burning sensation. After cleaning each cut, Aly kissed that cut and the feeling made Aliya flinch. It was only a few shallow cuts but Aly just wanted to be safe. She was done with the cuts and now she wanted to focus on the bigger issue. 

"I need—can you take off your shirt?" Aliya finally looks at Aly. She looks a like a deer in headlights. Aly clarifies. "I touched your side earlier and you screamed. I just want to check it out and bandage it. That's all." 

Aliya's head falls again. She slowly tries to take her fitted tank top off but it having trouble because her side hurts like it did when Aly touched it. She's cringes even harder. "Stop. Stop. Let me help you." Aly gently pulls Aliya's tank top up and over her head. She's mesmerized by her pale skin but she remembers she has a bigger task at hand. 

Aly inspects the bruise and thankfully it isn't that bad at all. It'll heal sufficiently in the next 48 hours. Aly presses two fingers against the bruises to make sure nothing is badly damaged underneath; it isn't. "Sorry. I know that hurt I'm just making everything is alright. It is by the way." Mihai has taught her a thing or two, both gymnastically and medically. 

"Again, this might hurt." Aly grabs the bandage off the ground and firmly wraps it around Aliya's ribs. She just finished setting the bandage when she feels something hit her wrist. Aly looks at her wrist and then looks straight at Aliya, who was looking directly at her. The Russian was crying, but not like before. This time it was softly and not angry but sad. 

"Did I—did I hurt you? Is—is it too tight? Did I hurt you?" Aly stopped. It wasn't that. "I did. I know I did. Aliya, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have did that too you. I regret every minute of it. I promise it meant nothing. She meant nothing. Absolutely nothing. I was being foolish, and selfish, and just a complete idiot. I was angry and immature. I see that now. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I want to fix it. I need to fix it. I need you. I can't do any of this without you. I need you more than you'll ever need me. I love you. I love you so much. I don't want you to ever question that. I'm in love you. You're the love of my life." Aly speaks calmly letting the tears fall without restrictions. She's on her knees in front of her soulmate. She holds onto Aliya's hips and she's hanging on for dear life. 

Aliya starts to cry harder at Aly's confession. Aliya feels relieved that she's not the only one that feels like she does. Aliya needs Aly just as much as Aly needs her. But she still does know what to feel yet. "Why? Why do you do something of that to me?"

"I don't know. I don't. I was young. I was—I was scared of you. Of us."

"Scared? Why? What I do to make scared of me?" Aliya cries harder. 

"You did nothing. It wasn't you. It was me. I was scared of losing you—"

"I was not leaving Aly. I want us! You! You are everything....STILL. I love you. I was here for you. I never leave. I go to no one but you. Not to boy or girl. I for you. ALWAYS. You not do same. You go to her. You have sex with her. To spite me? That is what I mean to you? I never do that. Not to you. Ever. " Aliya is angry, sad, and hurt all in one. 

"You mean everything to me Aliya. I don't know how else to explain it to you. I'd give up my life for you. I'd do anything for you, ANYTHING. That night was a mistake. A mistake I wish I could erase. Look at me. She was nothing. I should have never had sex with her. I regret it with everything in me. I was vulnerable and she took advantage of that. I had a few drinks because we got into a huge argument earlier that day so I wasn't thinking clearly. She brought me back to her place and we had sex. It didn't last long because I started getting nauseous. I threw up in the bathroom and I left. I went home. I went to you. You're my home." Aly never breaks her gaze from Aliya. 

"She was nothing? You keep say that. But I do not believe." Aliya can't look at Aly anymore. 

"She means nothing to me. I don't and I didn't give a damn about her. I don't care about how she's doing. If she's getting enough sleep. If she's eating enough. If she's healthy. If she's happy. If her family is okay. I don't give a fuck. I. Don't. Care. I care about you. You're all that matters to me. You're well being is my top concern. Whether you're happy and healthy keeps me up a night. Believe me." Aly is firm and she means every single word. 

Aliya's crying starts back up worse than before and she starts shaking. Aly swiftly stands up. 

"Come here." Aliya stands up and walks into Aly's arms. Aly holds her like it's the last time she'll ever be in the position. "Look at me. Look at me."

Aliya looks at Aly. She looks at her like she used to. Like the first time they made love, or when they first kissed, or on their first date, or the moment she realized she was so deeply in love with Alexandra Raisman. 

They stood there in silence holding each other and looking in each other's eyes for 2 minutes. "God, I've missed those eyes." Aly speaks softly. 

"I go now." Aliya says as she lets Aly go and breaks their eye contact. She's about to cave in and she doesn't want to, at least not right now. 

"Or you could just stay. Stay the night?" 

Aliya thinks long and hard about Aly's offer. She thinks about being wrapped in Aly's arms all night. Being close to her again, feeling complete again. 

"I wish to. But I can not." Aliya says sheepishly. "It is not right." Aliya stands up, puts on her tank top and starts for the door. But before she could take her third step, Aly steps in front of her. 

"What do I have to do for you to forgive me. To make this, us, right again? For you to stay?" Aly looks Aliya deep in the eyes. "Tell me and I'll do it."

Aliya is lost for words. She's not familiar with this side of Aly. Yes, Aly has always worshiped Aliya and treated her with the utmost love and respect, minus her mistake, but this was different. Not different in a bad way, just different. 

"Aly I not know if you can take pain away. But I know you try anyway." 

Aly steps closer. "That's not an answer."

"You—you" Aly makes Aliya stumble over her words. That never happens. Never. This was huge. "...have prove to me that you love me. Show you love me way you say you do. Earn me. But not like this. You stay away for while. I can not think clear with you close. Show far away." Aliya pauses. "Show me!"

Aliya steps closer to the American. They're now just inches apart. "Show me." Aliya drags out her words. Aly doesn't know whether the girl is really driving her point home or teasing her. 

Aly desperately wants to kiss Aliya in this very moment but Aliya backs away and heads for the door. She opens the door a few inches when she's interrupted. 

"I show you.....and then what?" It's Aly's turn to tease.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off I want to say thank you again for all the beautiful comments. This one is my favorite chapter so far. I hope you enjoy this one as well. Sorry about all the cliffhangers as well. I'm an ABC: Scandal fanfic and Shonda Rhimes loves her cliffhangers, as do I. I'll try to update soon.


	5. Stop and Listen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aliya and Aly seem to take three steps forward.....and five steps back.

"What the hell is that smell Alka?"

"Woah! I have no idea. That is awful!" Aliya has a very irritated and disapproving look on her face. 

Seda is covering her mouth and nose with her hands. "We have to call someone."

Seda and Aliya walk very sternly with the bitchiest looks upon their face to the front desk. They walk over to the receptionist, who spots them from about five feet away. At first the young receptionist greets them with a smile but it quickly turns into a worried expression. "Hello, is there anything I can help you ladies with?" She said with her Brazilian accent. 

"Da." Seda said with a hint of an attitude. 

"Uh, yes." Aliya interjects with her thick Russian accent. "Poblem in room. Um....nose....um....not good." Aliya raises an eyebrow to see if she's understood. 

"Um I'm sorry ma'am.....I-I don't understand. Nose? Are you hurt?"

"No! Um nose very bad!" Aliya taps her nose for emphasis but it is of no help. The beautiful lady sitting behind the desk is still confused and Seda is losing her patience. Aliya ruffles in her pocket for her phone. She pulls it out and quickly goes to her contacts, only to realize that it would also be no help because that number disappeared long ago. 

Aliya slowly dialed a foreign number by hand and she hesitated to hit the call button. Did she really want to do this? Is this even the right number anymore? What would the person on the other end of the phone say? Would they understand her? Should she hang up?

Oops too late! "Umm hello? Is this-"

"Privet?" Aliya's voice was shaking. "Help from you! Come?"

"Is everything alright? Are you safe?" Aly began to panic and threw on her jacket and rushed out the door. 

"Okay! Room very bad! English not good too!"

"Haha okay!" Aly exhaled! "Where are you?"

"Front of building."

"Okay. I'm coming. I'll see you in a few." The American hung up and ran to the Russian quarters. Never in a million years did she expect that number to show up on her phone again. 

"I got someone to help us." Aliya avoided eye contact with her teammate because she saw the sly look on Seda's face. "Of course you did. I'm going to check on the girls. Join us when your done." Seda turned around with a huge smile and walked to her teammates room. 

The front doors opened shortly after Seda disappeared into the elevator. The American walked in with her messy hair in only a jacket, sports bra, and yoga pants of course. Aliya couldn't take her eyes off of Aly's abs. Aly knows very well that Aliya loves when she flexes them so that's exactly what Aly did as she walked closer to the Russian. 

"I'm here but you knew that already." Aly had a teasing look on her face and a teasing tone in her voice. 

"Uhh yes. Come." Aliya rolled her eyes and sharply turned her head away from Aly. Aliya sternly walked to the elevator and Aly closely followed behind her. The gymnast entered the elevator and stood on opposite corners and rode in complete silence. The elevator stop and Aliya walked to her room, opened the door and stood aside. 

"What the actual fuck?" Aly immediately covered her nose and mouth. "Did something die in there?" 

"What? I do not think. We return and.....nose is bad."

"Smell? That's the word your looking for. It smells like you have a sewage problem." Aly is distraught. 

"What? I not under m—"

"Someone has to fix your toilet basically."

"Oh!" Aliya's face is taken over by a look of realization. 

"Yeah so um can we leave now I'm starting to get dizzy." Aly is being very dramatic and Aliya is starting to find it amusing. 

"Poor baby. After you." 

Aly gives Aliya a look that sends a shiver down the Russian's spine. "You know I hate that." Aly's voice is stern but still has its sweet untone. 

"Pardon." Aliya is slightly confused but amused. 

"You're not walking behind me. Get your ass up there." 

Aliya is taken by Aly's words and tone but she stands completely still in front of her room door. "You no boss over me." 

Aly slowly steps closer to Aliya. The closer she gets to her former girlfriend the slower she walks and the faster Aliya's heart beats. 

"Aly—" Aliya's breath hitches when her back touches her room door and Aly is just inches in front of her. She unknowingly closes her eyes and lives in this very short lived bliss. 

"Aly do not."

Aly is taken back. She wants Aliya more than anything in the world right now, even more than a Rio Olympic medal, but she can't seem to get her no how. 

"Baby gir—" Aly is interrupted by two hands gently, yet firmly pushing her back. 

"I go. Sm-smill is bad." Aliya looks exhausted all of a sudden. The Russian begins walking to the elevator and Aly follows close behind. After a few strides the two gymnast approach the elevator doors. Aliya turns around and looks at Aly with sad eyes. 

"You take other way." Aliya's voice is soft and if you know her well enough like Aly you'll know that's not a good sign. 

"You-you want be to take the stairs? W-why?" Aly feels her stomach turning. It's as if they take three steps forward and five steps backwards. 

"You stay far. To me to think remember?" Aliya is no longer looking at Aly. 

After a short pause Aly finally responds. "Anything for you. I'll see you in the front." The elevator doors open and Aliya enters the elevator. Aly waits for them to close and dashes down the stairs. 

Aly walks to the front desk only a few feet behind Aliya. Aliya attempts to explain to the lady once again that her room smells awful but it is one of no use. Aly comes to save the day. 

The American explains the foul smell that she thinks is sewage. The lady behind the desk explains that the building has been having plumbing issues and it's affecting the east wing of the complex and it should be fix within a few days. Aly turns to Aliya, who was staring blankly at the beautiful marbles floors, and explains to her the problem. 

"I sleep where tonight? Room bad." Aliya turns to Aly and she looks worried. 

"Teammates perhaps?" The woman behind the desk inquirers. "But also be mindful of our three person limit per room for the safety and well-being of our athletes. 

Aliya picks up the phone and calls Seda. Aliya is obviously speaking fluent Russian and the American, of course had no idea what the hell she's saying but that doesn't stop her from getting lost in every word she says. Aliya eventually hangs up the phone and dials another number. After a light conversation and few giggles she hangs up again this time she looks a little more at ease. 

Aliya turns to the young woman, smiles and says "Thank you. I have room." The lady smiles back. 

Aliya turns to Aly who was looking around admiring the architecture. "Help with things out room?"

"Of course." 

Aly takes the stairs without Aliya asking and they meet each other in front of Aliya's room. They both take a deep breath and walk into her room and grabbed Aliya's suitcases and anything portable. Once they've gathered everything they could they retreated outside her room and closed the door, fast. Aliya began walking the opposite direction of the elevator. Aly again is following close behind. 

"Wait. Where are you going? Who are you staying with?" Aly was a little jealous. 

"Elisabeth."

"Elisabeth who?" Aly's voice is far from happy or amused. 

"Seitz."

Aly grabs Aliya's arm. "Aliya! Mustafina! Are you fucking joking? No you're not."

"Aly! Ne! (Don't)" 

"That's bullshit Aliya. You're not sleeping with her."

"I will not be first will I?" Aliya's voice is harsh. 

Aly can feel her chest throbbing. "Aliya, please." Aly sounds desperate. 

"I go where then?" The Russian is nearly yelling. Her eyes piercing Aly's skin. 

Aly looks deep in her eyes. "With me! I won't sleep knowing your with someone else, especially her. Stay with me. Please."

"Aly I can not-"

Aly walks to Aliya. "Don't say that. Yes you can."

"I no belong there." Aliya sounds emotionless. 

"Monkey. Please. I'm begging you. You can't stay with her. Please." Aly's heart is pumping harder and harder. She can feel her heart shattering all over again. 

"Khorosho! (okay)" Aliya begins walking toward the elevator like a robot, not an emotion in sight. This time Aly gets on the elevator with her. They ride the elevator in silence. They walk pass the front desk in silence, oblivious to the weird look the young woman gives them. They walk to Aly's building in silence as well. 

It wasn't until they reached the elevator that things began to change. The two gymnast and former lovers were settled in the elevator when Aly noticed something odd. She noticed that the Russian girl's hand was shaking as if she had a shitload of Starbucks but she knows that wasn't the case. 

Aly reaches out to grab Aliya's trembling hand but Aliya pulls away. 

"Ne! (Don't) Fine." Aliya's hand isn't the only thing that's shaky, so is her voice. The elevator doors open just in time to spare Aly the awkwardness. Aliya dashes off the elevator and heads directly to Aly's room. 

Aly makes it to her door and opens it. She holds the door open for Aliya to walk in; Aliya hesitates. "Baby I promise that no one has been in here. Nothing has happened in here." Aliya slowly walks in. 

Maddie is lying on her bed on her laptop. She looks up into the red eyes of the Russian gymnast. Maddie looks like a deer in headlights. "WOAH! What's going on?"

Aly walks in a few seconds behind Aliya. She puts the suitcase she has beside her bed and she takes the other one out of Aliya's hand and does the same thing. She finally looks at Maddie with tired eyes and when she sees Maddie looking like she's seen a ghost she fully registers the situation at hand. 

"Mads-" Aliya is standing in the middle of the room with her arms folded and her head down like a kindergartner who's in trouble. Aly grabs her by the arm and sits her on the bed. "Can I ask a really big favor and it's okay if you say no. Can you room with Gabby for a few days until we figure things out?" 

Maddie begins rapidly gathering her things before she even responses. 

"So ummm, is that a yes or?"

"Oh yeah! Yeah. You guys take all the time you need. I'll be with Gabri–" she closes the door before she even finishes her sentence. 

"I can not believe you." Aliya is upset. 

"What?" Aly has the nerve to be flustered 

"You not want me with Elisabeth. Why?"

"Aliya don't!"

"Why?" 

"You know why!" Aly is yelling at this point. 

"I want you say it!" Now so is Aliya. "Say it!"

"You're not sleeping next to some bitch you had sex with to spite me. You've lost your damn mind. I asked you to stop talking to her didn't I?"

"But you fuck who ever huh? And I cry self to sleep each night for you?"

"I never meant to hurt you. I never wanted that. But you? You did that, her, to hurt me! Why the fuck would you do that." 

"You know how feels now." Aliya violently gets up and tries to brush past Aly. But the American grabs Aliya's waist and pushes her to the nearest wall. 

"MOVE!" The Russian is fully in tears. She's trying desperately to push Aly from in front of her but Aly's stance is firm and she has both hands planted on both sides of the wall around Aliya. 

"Stop. Stop. Listen to me. Just listen. Stop!"

Aliya gives up the fight. She just too weak at this point. 

"Ya ne mogu. Otpusti menya. (I can't. Let me move." Aliya sounds exhausted, sad, and defeated. 

"Just listen. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I love you so much. I'm going to prove it to you just let me. I'm so sorry."

———————————————————–

Aliya is mid air heading to Hawaii to finally be with her love after months of not being together. She reads the last text Aly sent her:  
"God, I miss you so much. I wish you were here with me. I love you so much it actually hurts. I can feel my heart beating out of my chest when I talk to you. FaceTime and Skype are not doing you justice. I can't wait to hold you again, feel you again, kiss you again, make love to you again. The only one thing I want more than anything in the world this new year (2013) is you, Aliya Mustafina. I love you with so much. I am in love with you." 

Aliya smiles but she doesn't reply she wants completely control of this situation. Aliya's finally lands at her destination after three other stops. She texts Lynn to ask for Aly's location such as her hotel address. After a very short drive Aliya made it to Aliya's hotel. 

This was a time when her English was slightly better since she and Aly talked everyday for hours. Aliya walked to the front desk and asked for Alexandra Raisman. She was given a room number and a key. 

She took her time getting to Aly's room on the 4th floor. She enjoyed the serene elevator ride with who seemed like the happiest people on earth. 

Once she stepped onto the fourth floor she felt herself getting nervous. She began talking herself out of it but Mustafina is no quitter. She strutted to Aly's room, which was down the hall and around the corner to the left. She stood in front of her lovers door for a few seconds before she put the key in and turned the knob. 

Aliya walked in with her luggage and the biggest smile on her face. And then her world was completely shattered. Aliya takes only a couple of light steps into Aly's hotel room before she hears an unfamiliar sounds and a sound the used to be music to her ears. 

She steps closer to the sounds when she sees the toned naked beauty body of Alexandra lingering over and grinding against someone she somewhat recognized. She doesn't register who the other girl is because all she can focus on is the sounds they're making, the looks on their face, and they're sweaty flesh. 

Aliya feels her entire body go numb except her chest. She feels over heart palpitating, her lungs sinking, and her ribs crushing. She lets out a gasp that immediately gets the attention of Aly. The look of pure fear and pity of Aly's face makes Aliya's knees go so weak she grabs onto the wall. 

Aly instantly jumps off of the bed and puts on her black and pink yoga pants and the nearest tank top. She throws clothes at the naked girl shielding herself with the covers and yells "GET DRESSED NOW!" The naked brunette rapidly puts on her clothes and gets out of the bed, gathers her things, and head for the door. 

Aliya finally speaks with an indescribable amount of anger. "NO! You stay. I leave. You have her." Aliya turns 90° before Aly yells: "NO! JORDYN GET OUT NOW! ALIYA, BABY LET ME EXPLAIN. NOW JORDYN, LEAVE." Jordyn dashes for the door. 

Aly steps closer to Aliya "Aliya, I-I. I'm sorry. I don't know-it's not what you think. We-I was just—"

"HOW DARE YOU. WHY? WHY DO THIS TO ME. AFTER EVERYTHING. EVERYTHING—"

"ALIYA I'M SO—" Aly is in tears. 

"STOP TALKING! Everything you say to me is lie. You not love me. You not fuck over someone you love. I CAME HERE FOR YOU! I SACRIFICE FOR YOU! I SUFFER FOR YOU! AND YOU FUCK HER!" Aliya is so angry that she is screaming at the top of her lungs. "YOU FUCK HER! YOU FUCK HER! I HATE YOU!"

Aliya violently turns for the door. Aly sprints to her and grabs her arm. Aliya yanks her arm nearly hitting Aly. The Russian draws her hand back but before she can hit Aly, Aly grabs her wrist and firmly pushed her to the wall. Aliya tries to twist out of Aly's grip but Aly is her Achilles heel. 

"Stop! Stop! Stop! Just listen. Listen to me. Let me explain. Aliya? Stop! Babygirl let me explain. Just give me one minute. One minute, please! Listen!"

Aliya is crying so hard that she has to catch her breath. She gasping for air and tears are streaming down her face and her hands are shaking out of control. "I hate you. Let go." Those are the only words Aly can understand. 

Once Aliya calms down just a bit, aside from the fact that her entire body is shaking now, Aly begins; "Aliya you mean the entire world to me. I'm so in love with you I can't even describe how much you mean to me. You're the air I breathe, the light of my life, the reason I get up everyday, the only thing I definitely want in my future. Tonight doesn't change that. Jordyn doesn't change that..." Aliya began crying even harder and she sunk to the floor. Aly kneels in front of her. She spreads Aliya's legs, not in a sexual way, but in order to be close to her. "...She means nothing to me. She was just here at the right time. I missed you beyond words and when I get like that I'm at my most vulnerable point. I wanted you so bad and it was killing me inside that I couldn't have you. She capitalized on that and I let her. It's all my fault. I never wanted this to happen. I never wanted to hurt you or put you in this position. I love you so much with all my heart. I'm madly in love with you and I don't want to close you. I'm sorry I'm so sorry."

Aly cups Aliya's face, wiping her tears with her thumbs. She even wipes the snot with her index finger. Aly planted a kiss on Aliya's forehead, then her nose, and then she took her time planting a kiss on her lips. At first Aliya didn't respond, but when Aly slid her hands between Aliya's legs, she gasped and arched her back against the wall. 

Aly got a few moans out of Aliya before she snapped out it. 

"How dare you." Aliya pushes the American away from her. "Hate you. I do not forgive you. You want to fuck someone go call your whore. I never want see you ever and I do not want your hands on me ever again. This time Aliya successfully leaves Aly's room leaving Aly to sob uncontrollably.

Aliya boards the next flight available and heads back to Russia. Aly throws her things in her suitcase and catches the first flight to Boston. She tries to call Aliya but she's automatically redirected to an automated message. Jordyn tries to call Aly want seems like a million times but Aly rejects every single call. 

————————————————————

"Do not want be here, with you." Aliya sounds emotionless. 

"Aliya please just relax. I promise I won't touch you unless you want more to. I just want you to get a good night sleep. Matter of fact it's late you need to go shower and get in bed. 

Aliya is of course is being her stubborn Russian self but after a short back in forth Aliya finally disappears to take her shower. She returns in shorts and a tank top and wet hair. 

Aly has to force herself not to look at Aliya once notices her damp hair and she remembers Aliya doesn't sleep in a bra. Now it's Aly's turn to shower. Aly takes a long shower because she's had a long night. She returns to the room with her robe half open and she starts looking for something to wear. See Aly wasn't as prepared as Aliya when it comes to certain things. Aly notices the Russian staring at her naked body. Aliya catches herself then she retreats behind her the cream colored covers. 

"It's okay for you to look, I mean you have seen it before." But eventually Aly turns out the lights when she doesn't get a response. 

Aly goes and curls up in Madison's bed. She's drifting off to sleep after an hour of thinking about how she fucked up and how to make things right, then her heart drops. 

She hears Aliya mumbling and it's getting louder and louder. Aly sits up and turns toward her sleeping lover. Aliya has kicked the covers to the floor even though the room is freezing. She starts yelling in Russian and then she screams. Aly drops out of bed and wakes Aliya up. 

Aliya is dripping sweat. She wakes up and finds Aly at her bedside. "Are you okay? You were screaming and I didn't kn—"

Aliya starts shivering "I need you. Hold on to me?" Aliya's lips were shivering. 

Aly grabbed the covers and jumped in bed with Aly. Aliya turned to face Aly. Aly wrapped her arms around Aliya in hopes to stop her shaking. 

Aly hears a faint whisper. "Aly?"

"Yes?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo sorry for the long delay I've had an extremely busy schedule lately. This one is a little rough so sorry for the typos I wanted to post this as soon as possible. But I hope you enjoy! Sorry again.


	6. Baby Come Back Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Forget the Olympic Rings this is the Olympic Triangle.

"Aliya. It's Aly again. I'm calling for the thousandth time. Can you please just answer my call. Let me explain. Let me at least say I'm sorry. Baby, I need you. Us. What am I supposed to do without you. I can't live without y-" 

Aly's message is cut short by the automated message. Aliya doesn't know why she won't answer Aly's calls but keeps torturing herself by listening to Aly's messages. She's received over a hundred messages for two months following their unfortunate altercation. 

"I'm not feeling great. That is all!" Aliya spoke weakly. 

Maria wasn't buying it. Aliya had been acting differently like for a couple of months and she was getting worried. 

"You're not feeling great? Are you sick? Is that what's wrong?"

"Sick? No, I'm just tired Maria."

"Tired? No offense Aliya but you haven't done anything. You literally just stay coped up in this room all day. You barely eat or talk to anyone. Except maybe that girl on your phone but other than that nothing." Maria's voice gets lower. "Tired of what? Training is over now...."

"You went through my phone Maria?" Aliya sounds angry but Maria isn't intimidated. 

"You got 10 calls in a 2 minute span I wanted to see what the commotion was about. That is all. You should call her an-"

"I don't wish to speak to her and I'd like to keep it at that Maria, thank you." 

"Of course! Of course! I didn't mean to spry it's just–you left you parents and you guys barely speak. An—and I hear you cry yourself to sleep every night and your screaming because of nightmares and I pretend I don't. But I do and it breaks my heart to know your hurting like this. I don't know much at all but–"

Maria is interrupted by Aliya's ringing phone. She looks at the phone in her teammate's hand. Aliya just sits there with tears falling gracefully down her, now rosy, cheeks. 

"- but I can guess you love whoever is on the other end of that phone and they do too."

"I thought she did too." Aliya tosses the phone a few feet away from her. Maria leaves Aliya's doorway and makes her way to sit beside Aliya on the floor. 

"Talk to me." She grabs Aliya's hand a squeezes it and Aliya pours her heart out to Maria. She spares no detail about every single feeling or encounter shared with Aly. She went on for about two hours. Aliya isn't an open book unless she trusts you with her life. Maria was one of those very few people. 

"Alka you're clearly in love with her. I've never ever seen you like this ever. Why don't you talk to her. Why are you here instead of with h-"

"She cheated on me." Aliya bursts into tears. 

"She—she what? Alka she what?" Now she's heated. 

"She slept with her. I caught her and Jordyn in bed together. She was on—the look on her face—she broke me." Aliya is a complete mess. 

"What? Jordyn? When?" Maria almost lost her cool when she heard the name Jordyn. She didn't particularly like Jordyn Wieber not for any personal reasons but she didn't like how the media painted Jordyn as a Saint and Aliya as Queen Bitch. 

"A few months ago. When I told you guys I was going to see a friend in Italy. I lied I went to see Alexandra in America. I surprised her. I should have never went. I was so stupid to show up unannounced. I just thought maybe she'd be happy to see me you know."

"Don't you dare blame yourself. I can't believe that bitch would do that to you. Aliya I'm so sorry and you deserve none of this." Maria then pulls Aliya into a huge hug.

\-------------------------------------------

"Aly?" Aliya whispers. 

"Yes?"

The room becomes silent again until Aliya gets a message. Aliya picks up her phone and she has several unread messages. 

She has an old one from Seda asking if she found a roomy and she also has a message from Elisabeth saying:

"Hey Aliya you found another place to stay?"

Aliya responses with "Yes. Sorry I forget to say you."

Elisabeth has the last response. "It's okay babe just got a little worried when you didn't show up. Good night!" With a heart emoji. 

You might not know this but Reliable Raisman also goes by Raging Raisman. Aly was not thrilled. 

"Babe? That's what she calls you? Hearts? Does she know you're in my bed right now? Do I have to give you back now? Am I getting in the way of something? Should I go and let you two have the room or?" Aly sounds harsher than she honestly intended. 

Aliya is flabbergasted and a little hurt. "How dare you." She throws the American's hands off of her waist. "I am not toy you beat up because angry. Why say the things to me?" Aliya throws the cover off herself and starts to leave the bed. 

Aly pulls her back. "I'm sorry. Fuck. I'm sorry. I'm not thinking clearly. You just don't understand what the thought of you and her together does to me." 

"I do not understand?"

"I didn't—sorry. Just—"

"Forget it. Go." Aliya is completely annoyed. "Get off."

Aly goes back to Madison's bed. The thought of Elisabeth having Aliya in that way makes her limbs weak. 

"Why her Alka?" Aly just lays in bed staring painfully at the ceiling. 

Aliya is on her side staring blankly at the closet door. "She there. You not. I not feel anymore then she there." 

Aly feels a like a ton of bricks are laid on her chest and tears immediately form at Aliya's admission. 

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Da (yes)."

\--------------------------------------------

"Excuse me, Aliya?" Aliya hears a nervous voice. 

"Da?" Aliya says before she turns around 

"Um, haha, I just really wanted to say congratulations on your gold and that your beyond amazing."

Aliya looks up from the locker without noticing her mascara is running. "Thank you. Good job to you as well." Seeing Kyla and McKayla there at Antwerp brought back memories of London and Aly. And at one point in Aly's and Aliya's relationship, Aliya thought Aly cheated with McKayla but that turned out to be untrue. Jordyn however was no mistake unless Aliya's eyes and ears were lying to her that night. The Russian just couldn't handle seeing them even after all these months. Aliya caught Aly in April and it was October and that means Aly missed her birthday and their trip. 

"Oh my God! Are you okay? Let me get you a tissue." Elisabeth disappeared behind the lockers for a quick second and came back with a tissue and instinctively wiped Aliya's tears. 

Aliya just stood there silently. She felt warm. Someone was finally showing her affection, not like she wanted or from the person she wanted most, but it was something. 

"I fine. Really. Thank you." Aliya says with a smile on her face. She looked at the German girl and she saw a glimpse of Aly. Yeah she has blonde hair and blue eyes unlike Aly but it was just her presence that felt like the American. 

"Sure you are. Say, I was going to go sightseeing and I heard you had a birthday a few days ago. You should join me." Elisabeth sounded smooth and confident but in the inside she was nervous as hell. 

"I—I can't. I have g—I mean. Sure." Aliya began to gather her things. Once she got everything she stood in front of Elisabeth waiting for the German to lead her out but Elisabeth was in shock. That's one thing that attracted Aliya to the American; she loved when Aly took control. Contrary to popular belief, Aliya loves when someone can handle her and take control. Elisabeth didn't really seem to have a controlling bone in her body but that was okay. Aliya needed something different anyways. 

"Sure? Like as in yeah? You're coming with me?" 

"Go or I change mine." Aliya let out a much needed giggle. Elisabeth damn near dashed out of the locker room to the car waiting for her outside. Elisabeth put her and Aliya's things in the trunk and got in the car. 

They drove around for hours. Sometimes in silence and sometimes like talked like they knew each other for years, well they have but not on a personal level. 

Elisabeth finally decides to break the silence once the car stopped at the stoplight headed toward Aliya's hotel. 

"I really had a great time with you tonight and I hope you enjoyed yourself as well. Hopefully I didn't bore you too much. 

"I did. Nice to left everything and think not of things."

The girl's arrive at Aliya's hotel and Elisabeth is once again amazed. "Wow! You guys booked the good hotel. We got the shabby one down the road." The adventurous, innocent spirit of Elisabeth really mad Aliya miss Aly, the old Aly. She looked at the German as if she were the clone version of Aly with its hitches. 

"Best one in all of Belgium, actually. Will this be the last stop of the night ladies?" The gentlemen asks after he opened the door for the girls. 

Elisabeth begins, "No, I'm staying at th—"

Aliya interrupts. "Da (yes). It is. Enjoy night sir. Thank you." Aliya grabbed Elisabeth's arm and led her into the fancy hotel. 

"What—what are you doing?" Elisabeth was nervous again. What was Aliya thinking?

"Show you around. Said you stay at okay hotel. You show Belgium, I show here." Aliya walked the German girl around the hotel. It took an hour to show her the entire place but she managed. By the end the girls were still pumped with adrenaline and curiosity. 

"Can I show you room now?" Aliya had a slightly different tone that was unfamiliar to Elisabeth, but Aly would have known by her very subtle change in pitch. 

"Sure why not." Poor girl had no idea. 

Aliya led her into her room and the tour of her room quickly become a tour of her body. Aliya made the first move by kissing Elisabeth. Elisabeth kept her innocence for awhile. She didn't fully know what was going on until she realized she was naked on top of a Russia team sweatsuit and she saw Aliya taking off her top and then felt inside her. It was actually Elisabeth's first time with a girl or period for that matter (it reminded her of her first time with Aly in a weird way), and Aliya could tell so she took her time. 

Early the next morning Elisabeth called her a cab and went to her hotel before anyone could notice she was there and before her teammates realized she never came back. However, Simone and McKayla caught her leaving, but only Simone saw Aliya exit the room next. Aliya's cold eyes caught the widened eyes of Simone and she felt a quiver go down her spine. She quickly walked away from Simone and joined her teammates who were waiting in the lobby. 

Simone just looked at Aliya, who sported a slightly different look. This time she had her hair pulled up in a high bun, long-sleeve shirt, and her eyes seemed sadder than usual. 

This moment was engraved in Simone's memory for some reason. It just didn't feel right but she didn't know why. All she wanted was to find the indoor pool but she got way more than she bargained for.

\---------------------------------------------

Aly was clearly hesitant with asking whatever it is she was about to ask and it was annoying Aliya. 

"What Aly?"

"H—how many times?" Aly's voice was nearly a whisper. A part of her wanted to know and the other part was afraid to know. 

"Aly, please." Aliya breathily answers. 

"I want to know." 

Aliya paused. "One. Sleep now."

"No, that's not my qu—"

"Aly, please..." She sounds desperate. It's like Aliya knew what Aly wanted to ask. She knows her so well, she knows how Aly thinks. 

Aly takes a deep breath its almost as if it physically pained her to actually say what she was about to ask. 

"Do you love her?" Aly voice breaks at the word "her."

Aliya pauses. She closed her eyes tightly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I broke this chapter into two parts, so it's not too lengthy. I plan to get more into detail about Aliya and Elisabeth and how Aly found out. But thank you guys for being soooo kind and patient and I promise to get back to more frequent updates!! Hope you enjoy.


	7. Baby Come Back Pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karma is a bitch and she keeps coming back around.

"Babe?" Aly whispered in between the awkward silence. 

"—" No reply. 

\-----------------------------------------

Aly is in bed just wallowing in her heartbreak, that she brought upon herself, its been a while since the breakup but it still hurts like hell. In fact, it gets more unbearable each day. Suddenly her pity party is cut short. Aly runs to the door of new empty apartment because of someone viciously ringing her bell. 

"Gee I'm coming. Calm down!" Aly opens the door to find her small superhuman best friend in front of her with duffle bags, two pizzas and a soda; cheat days are taken serious in this friendship. 

"WE NEED TO TALK! NOW" Simone dashes inside and straight to Aly's kitchen table. 

"Um okay. What about?" Aly says as she takes a box of pizzas and stuffs a slice of pizza in her mouth. 

"I don't exactly know. It's kind of awkward because I don't know why I feel like you need to hear this even though I know it's gonna hurt you, but I don't why it would hurt you, you know? I have my theories but they're too far fetched, maybe or maybe not?" Simone's mouth is moving a thousand miles per hour. 

Aly is beyond confused and frankly unamused. "Simone, you're rambling." 

"I know you've been hurting for a while now, even though you try to hide it, but your not very good at it, anyways my point being—sit down. It's about Mustafina!"

Aly's eyes grow wide and start to feel with tears. "What?" Did something happen?"

Simone is shook by this display of emotion from Aly over one word, a name, an....enemy? "Yes? No? Um kind of. Well I saw something and it really fucking bothered me and I didn't know what to make of it. Something told me you would though." 

"What?"

"Okay so you know Antwerp happened about a week or so ago and I was there, alone. Very alone. And um I was leaving my room with McKayla and I saw Elisabeth Sits-whatever her name is, the German girl-she was leaving, um a room...."

Aly's heart is pounding. What the fuck is Simone going to say next? What does Elisabeth have to do with this? What the actual fuck?

"She left a room. And she looked....DIFFERENT... messy hair, runny makeup, ya know, different......and then.....I saw something else.....someone....I saw someone else leave the room, Aly."

Aly's heart completely sank. She felt like the room was spinning and Aly just wanted to throw up. 

"Who? SIMONE, WHO?" Aly is breaking on the inside. 

"I—it was Mustafina. Aliya Mustafina." 

"No! No, no, no, NO, NO!!!" Aly violently shakes her head as if you doesn't want to believe what her ears just heard. 

"Aly?" Simone is confused like she knew she would be, but that didn't stop her from being confused. 

After a minute Aly composed herself enough to ask Simone two very odd, but very important questions. 

"What was she wearing? How did she wear her hair?"

"What?" Simone frowned. 

"Tell me!" Aly even sounds like she's in pain. 

"Uh okay, okay! She had on in think navy blue sweatpants and black shirt. No, a gray shirt. It had some writing on it, but I have no idea what it said it, but it was long sleeve." 

Aly hurriedly puts her hands over her face and claws herself like she's trying to separate her skin for her body. 

"And—and her hair was in a bun, a messy one." Simone was hesitant to continue. Why was Aly acting like this? Why did it matter what Aly was wearing and what her hair looked like?

Aly slams her fist on the table, actually putting a dent in the expensive wood. She angrily rises from her chair and angrily walked over to the wall to put her fist through it. 

"ALY STOP! Talk to me babe! Please! What's wrong?" Simone is worried. She's never ever seen Aly this angry. 

Aly takes a good five minutes to calm down and stop crying. "She slept with her." Aly drops her head? she's breaking on the inside like never before. 

"She slept...." And more confusing information for Simone. 

"She had—" Aly pauses and cringes. "—sex with her. Aliya with Seitz."

"Aly help me out here. How the hell do you know that? It could have been a FRIENDLY sleepover. And WHYYY does this matter?"

"It was friendly alright. She's Russian, it's fair temperature for her in Belgium, she's not going to wear long sleeves or sweats. She hates long sleeves shirts. Aliya only wears that after she's had sex to hide the marks; she's pale so she bruises easier. And she only wears buns after sex too. Her hair gets really tangled from being pulled and her head hurts. She hates high bun outside of competition unless, I've already told you why." Aly has the most unenthused, pissed off, stone face known to mankind while she says this. 

"How the hell do you know that unless you've fu—ALEXANDRA RAISMAN!" Simone is no longer confused AT ALL. 

"Karma is a bitch. Or should I say Seitz."

"Aly? She's the one that got away? You cheated on Mustafina? Why didn't you tell me you were together? Who knows? Does McKayla?" Simone feels a little left out but never mind that she needs answers to make this right. 

"Kind of. She knows there's someone in my life, that's why you can't just hang and get drinks that often. Aliya didn't like that or Mack." 

"Is that why you and Jordyn don't speak anymore?" Simone is curious. 

"No. Jo, I mean Jordyn, and I don't speak be—" Tears start to pour from Aly's tightly clenched eyes. 

"Aly, tell you did not. Not Jordyn. You did not jeopardize relationship and fire lfor Jordyn. All due respect to Jordyn, but Aly what the fuck? And I don't want to hear that 'I was young, I was scared, I was this' blah blah bullshit. YOU FUCKING KNOW BETTER!" Simone is not thrilled to say the very least. 

"Simone, I—"

"Shut up Aly and listen. You know better and you are better than that. You can't have your cake and eat it too, you know that it doesn't work like that. You have to own up to your shit and MAKE IT RIGHT. While your sitting here having your own pity party you need to be making it right. Obviously you love her a lot so you know what you have to do. Put your pride aside and woman up. And I know you, you got scared. You got scared because things were getting too real and you got cold feet so you fucked up on purpose. You took the easy, coward way out and now you want it back. We'll here's some tough love for you, love is scary, and never wrecking but its love. Love is precious and real love only comes around once. And you're bat shit lucky if you get a second chance."

Simone has been through plenty of breakups due to infidelity so she's is not sympathetic to Aly. She's actually pretty disappointed with her. That's not loyal friend and person she knows. Aly has been there for Simone when Simone's relationships failed. Aly should know what this kind of betrayal does to a girl who's deep in love.

"You're right Simone. You're right. I fucked up and what if it's too late. She's obviously with Elisabeth now. My once chance is done. It's over." Aly looks and feels defeated, covered in tears. 

"It's not over. The look on her face when she left that room wasn't pleasant. She looked like she was hurting, hurting more than you. She looked broken Aly and you should pray she isn't or you're never going to be able to put her back together to the way she was before." 

There was a long pause. Exactly fifteen minutes actually. Aly just sat and thought about Aly and all the pain she must be in. She's hoping she didn't break Aliya, the love of her life, her soulmate. 

"It's late. I'm only in town for tonight. Ima crash on the couch. You should go get some rest you look like you need it. But before you go....call her." Simone heads straight to the couch with her favorite blanket and falls asleep within minutes. 

Aly slowly walks to her room with her phone in head and Aliya's number on the screen. She's decided to private her number so maybe she'll have some success and Aliya will answer. Aly presses the green button and the phone begins to ring. 

"Privet." It's Aliya's sweet voice on the other end of the phone. "Kto eto [who is this]?" She sounds busy. 

Aly pauses and just before she gets ice cold, frostbite feet she heard Simone's voice saying "Make it right."

"It's Aly." Everything goes silent. Aliya's heart is pounding and aching and so is Aly's. 

"Goodbye." Aliya's sounds like she's trying not to cry. 

"Wait! Wait! Just one minute. One minute Aliya. Let me say something. Baby? Babe? Aliya?"

Aly is only met with radio silence. She feels defeated once again, but from that point on she's determined to get the love of her life back in her arms. Aly cries herself to sleep. 

\--------------------------------------------

"Do you? Love her? Elisabeth?" Aly is struggling to talk over the painful knot in her throat. 

"I do not know." Aliya says hoarsely. 

"What—what do you mean you don't know? Yes or no. It's okay if you do I understand."  
Aly is more hurt at that answer because the pain of not knowing is sharp. 

"She is nice girl. And we do nice things." Aly cringes, Aliya can't help but be passive aggressive sometimes. "She nice to me when need it, and she there, you not. She help me feel special again, happy. So yes I—"

Tears begin to hit Aly's pillow. She can't believe what she's hearing. And all the emotions Aliya tried to suppress over these 3 years come flooding back like a hurricane.

"I care for her. But she not you. I love you, no one else. Ever. I try but heart wants you Alexandra. I wish did not." Aliya turns over to face the wall and silently cries herself to sleep. 

Aly tosses and turn for a few hours and when she opens her eyes she finds Aliya still sleep.  
She gets up to shower and do her daily morning routine, ignoring the fact that it's so early the sun isn't even out yet. When she exits the bathroom she finds Aliya gathering her things to leave. Aly rushes to Aly to this time gently grab her wrist and softly says: "Don't go. Stay. Please." 

Aliya avoids eye contact with Aly because that would be too much for her to handle at this point. "Look at me." Aly whispers as she closes the space between them. Aly also lets go of her robe to put her hand on Aliya's waste to guide her to the wall. The Russian's eyes instantly falls to Aly's bare skin. 

Aliya is at a crossroad in this moment. She wants nothing more than to leave and cry her eyes out because just looking at Aly is still so painful. Aly shattered her heart and it hurts everyday, it makes her whole body ache. Aliya wants this pain to go away but not if that means she won't love Aly anymore. Aliya wants Aly back in her life just as much as she wants her and the pain to go away. When Aliya feels her back touch the wall, Aly has her backed into a corner, and she feels Aly's firm grip on her waist and sees Aly's damp flesh she doesn't know what to do. Aliya is close to losing it. 

"Aly." The American's name accidentally slips from her lips in the faintest whisper. 

"Can I?" 

At first Aliya doesn't respond. Then she finally makes eye contact with Aly and nods her head, slowly, a few times. 

Aly tightens her grip on her ex-girlfriend's waist and that elicits a moan from the Russian. Aly slowly begins kissing Aliya's lips. It felt like the first time she felt those soft, beautiful lips. Aliya didn't resist, she kissed Aly back even leaving soft moans in between long kisses. Aly moves her hands from Aliya's waist to under her shirt and takes it off. Then in one swift movement she moves her hands back on Aliya's waist then picks her up. Aliya instantly wraps her legs around Aly. 

Aly turns around with Aliya wrapped around her waist and leans down to place her on her bed. Aly drops her robe and leans down to kiss Aliya lips all the way down to her belly button. She looks and asks "Can I?" Again Aliya nod her head. 

Aly grabs Aliya's waist band and slowly pulls off her pants. Aliya is left laying down in front of Aly in nothing but lace panties. Aly has never seen these before and she already loves them. Aly climbs back on the bed, her naked body hovering over the Russian gymnast. They start kissing again this time was more hesitant. Then Aly slide her hand down Aliya's body to in between her legs. Aly took her index and middle finger and spread Aliya open only to find that her ex lover was already wet and ready. Aly continued kissing Aliya while she drew light circles over Aliya's clit. 

Aliya felt herself throbbing. She loves it but she also hates it because only Aly could make her feel this way, get her this worked up. Aliya couldn't help but moan into Aly's mouth. Aly was such a tease she knew what could make Aliya explode but so did Aliya. Aliya took Aly's bottom lip in between her teeth and sucked on Aly's lip. This sent Aly into a daze. Aliya started dragging her nails against Aly's bare skin, and Aly let out a moan. 

Aly looked into Aliya's eyes and pulled her face from Aliya's. Aliya knew that look even after all these years. Before Aly could even ask Aliya said "no" in the most seductive tone imaginable. 

"Aliya!" Aly sounds like she's in pain, but the good kind. 

"You earn it." Aliya had the sexiest, devilish look on her face. 

"Okay!" Aliya knows this is a game she's not going to win. Aly forces two fingers in Aliya's tight opening and Aliya moans louder. Aly slide her fingers in and out of her lovers tight center and she can hear and feel how much she's liking it. She sees how much Aliya loves feeling Aly slide in and out of her. She sees how much she loves it by the look on her face and by all the juices on her fingers. Aly can tell Aliya is close to climaxing because the clenching around her fingers. 

"That's a good girl." Aly knows exactly what she's doing by saying this. "That a girl. You're such good girl, you know that." Aly whispers seductively as she slides her fingers in and out of Aliya. 

"You to make me go crazy saying that." Aliya curses in Russian and arches her back and releases all over Aly's fingers. 

Aly kisses Aliya's abs and a lips but only once. "Did I earn it?"

"You not play fair." Aliya is out of breath. 

"Is that a yes." Aly begins kissing her way down Aliya. 

"Y—" Aliya is about to give in and then there's a knock at the door. 

"Aliya? You in there? It's Elisabeth." Aliya hops up and looks at Aly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for yet another long delay **wanted to upload chapter 8 but I'm having trouble doing so! Ugh, I know but I'll keep trying!** The second one will be coming later on but thank you guys for all the love and encouraging words. Hope you enjoy. Crappy ending I know but it's kind of a happy chapter. King of.


	8. It Was A Mistake Part I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes mistakes cost you....

"You're joking? Why the fu—why is she here? This is fucking unbelievable." Aly is in total disbelief right now. She cannot fathom why Seitz would be knocking at her room door with the courage to call Aliya "babe." Who the hell does she think she is? Aly wants to scream and shout at the top of her lungs because that would be the only way to accurately express her anger, confusion, pain, and sexual frustration and otter disbelief at the point. 

Aliya bites her lips nervously. She's slowly putting on her team Russia jacket and sweats, not sure what to do and while she's still in the mood to give herself to Aly in this very moment, she's also brought back to reality and has an "aha" moment. Aly doesn't deserve her, anymore after everything Aly has put her through this is how Aly is behaving? "Raisman! You no place to question me. And no right to talk of that way to me. I not know why of her reasons for come here." Aliya feels herself getting angry. She absolutely hates when Aly uses such harsh language with her. She angrily gathers her things and heads for the door. 

"Then why the hell is she here, Aliya?" Aly sounds harsher than she truly means to, in all honesty she's heartbroken, because it feel like her only chance of being truly happy is at the tip of her fingers but she can't seem to touch it. The idea that Seitz had Aliya in that way, when Aly was the once the only person in the universe that could say she's seen Aliya in the most intimate form. That Aliya trusted and loved Aly enough to give herself away for the first time, ever, to her. She gave up all of her control and placed her vulnerability, fears, insecurities, and virtues into Aly's hands, and now she's given some to Elisabeth too. 

"I do not understand American. You feel you have right to have all when you earn not!! Bye Raisman." Aliya withholds displaying her anger by releasing the tension in her posture and face, and softens her tone. However, her calmness sends a shiver down the Americans spine. 

Aly dismissed every word Aliya spoke. "Is that-" Aly spitefully points to the door, referring to Elisabeth. "your way of hurting me?" 

"You break me remember?" Aliya sounds cold. Her tone and demeanor drastically lives up to her reputation of being the "ice queen."

Aly immediately remembers all the times she's seen Aliya in tears, trembling, gasping for her air, having nightmares, not being able to even look at Aly, and hearing Aliya's voice break for the sheer pain that Aly caused. Aly immediately regrets all the harsh words she's said in the last ten minutes but it's too late, she has finished gathering her things and Aliya is already headed to the door. Aly frantically rushes to Aliya. "Aliya wait!" Aliya stops abruptly but continues facing the door and keeps her hand on the doorknob and softly utters "This was mistake. I come for things later after final complete."

"What? What we did? Rooming with me? We can work this out, I can switch with Madison?" These words nervously leave Aly's mouth, afraid of what the Russian will say next.

Maybe Aliya will see that Aly is only behaving this way because she is dreading the day and very moment that Aliya walks out of her life for good. Maybe Aliya will reassure Aly that she isn't going anywhere. Maybe she'll say that it was a mistake that she didn't even Aly a chance to explain because now she knows Aly truly does love her. Maybe it was a mistake to completely forget about Aly for a few years because it did more harm than good because now they both desperately need each other to breathe. Maybe it was a mistake ever letting go so easily. 

While these possibilities run through the American's head, Aliya doesn't skip a beat. "No. Us." Before Aly could even process what Aliya meant, the Russian had disappeared behind the heavy door. Aliya can feel the heat leaving her skin. She's conflicted between trying to begin the process of forgiving Aly and trying to completely forget that Aly even exist, but now is not the time to decide. She needs to focus on bars final. 

"I thought I had the wrong room for a minute, your team asked if I could escort you tonight, they seemed worried, told them it would be my pleasure. I'm Elisabeth Baldauf by the way, huge fan, I met your team last night, pleasure to meet you. Hope this isn't too much of a surprise." Baldauf reaches out for a handshake and Aliya politely returns the favor. "I heard yelling, are you okay?" Elisabeth Balduaf, an amazing Austrian badminton player, is genuinely worried but she doesn't want to pry, but her English is fairly good, which shocks Aliya more than her being Aliya's escort. 

"Fine. Finals soon, we get to stadium now?" Aliya quickly switches the subject and focuses her attention to the competition that's just hours away. 

"Sure?" Elisabeth is still very much concerned but she wants alleviate the stress and pressure from the Russian not add to it. Elisabeth politely takes Aliya's gym bag and begins walking and Aliya follows suit, and because the universe is perfect at its job sometimes, Aly steps out of her room just as Aliya and Elisabeth takes off.

Aly sees the two athletes walking from outside of her door. Aly watches for a few seconds than rushes into the elevator, where she dissolves into a puddle of tears. She can't help but think of how stupid and irrational she's been and how much it's costing her. Aliya shakes off the heated altercation that happen just minutes prior and the two athletes head to the stadium in laughter and smiles. 

\--------------------------------------------  
Aliya has this amazing ability to completely forget about her personal life, struggles, and pain and focus thoroughly on the task at hand. She gracefully performed her rounding to absolute perfection. So, when Aliya is still on cloud nine from becoming the Olympic champion on uneven bars for the second consecutive time, when she reaches Aly's room. She kisses her team mates good night and uses the key Aly gave her and walks into the room and instantly the memories and emotions from earlier that day comes surging back. 

\-------------------------------------------  
Aly cheerfully sits in the crowd with her teammates watching Madison and Aliya gracefully fly through their bar routines. She momentarily forgets about what happened between her and Aliya, instead she's focused on how proud is she of Aliya and Madison. Even though she's heartbroken for Maddie she's still so damn proud of Aliya. She knows how much she's been through to get to this very moment again. She even tears up at the sound of the Russian Federation national anthem and hearing Aliya's name being called out. Gabby sees this unruly display of affection for the opposing gymnast and knows exactly why. 

"Aly, you alright babe?"

Aly clearly hesitates. "Honestly, Gabby?"

"Nothing less."

Aly takes a short pause. "I don't even know what I'm doing here anymore." 

Gabby is taken back at Aly's admission. "Here, at the Olympics?"

"No." Says Aly. Gabby catches Aly starring obliviously into the distance. 

The Russian Federation anthem concludes and the crowd goes wild for the amazing athletes below. Aly drapes her body over the railing and stares at Aliya, and Gabby can see the pain in her eyes. 

"Aly a blind man could tell that you're madly in love with her and an eight year old learning calculus for the first time would tell you that your making things more complicated that than the damn math. Stop trying to find the easy way out Aly and just be. Stop trying to divide and–" Gabby was just getting started when she was interrupted by raging Raisman. 

"Easy way out? I'm NOT-"

"Be quiet Aly!! Yes you are. Case and point. Why don't you like bars? Because it hurts. And it's scary. You get up there and your arms start to feel weak. And they start to shake. And you swing so high it makes your stomach drop. Blah blah. You say it all the time right? And what do you do sometimes? You bail out. You don't try in fear of falling and getting hurt. You just bail out. That's what you're doing Als, and Aliya is the bar Aly." Gabby states her point and then leaves without another word. Gabby knows she's right and so does Aly, she's heard the same speech from Simone. Aly takes off in hopes of beating Aliya to the room. But let's be real it's Rio, there are reporters everywhere and Aly gets stopped every few feet just to get asked the same questions. "How's Rio. Is she proud? Will she be back?" Aly finally breaks free after doing twenty minutes worth of answering questions. 

Aly finally makes it to her room where she finds the door is cracked. She heart starts to race so fast she can hear it, and feels the blood coursing through her body. She's afraid she knows what's ahead of her; she's afraid that Aliya will be making her final exit out of her life, that the damage is done, and there's no amount of sorry that can fix the damage, that she's lost the one thing in life that makes the world seem like the future is brighter, that makes outer space seem so simple when compared to the complexity of love, that makes her life feel like it has meaning, and happiness is just the minimum. When Aly didn't have Aliya in her life Aly was just a zombie walking through life. She didn't care about anything, not a single thing and love was just a word. Of course Aly loves her family but not in the way that makes you feel like your heart isn't the thing keeping you alive anymore, but the person that has embedded themselves inside of your soul, and your heart is no longer your bodies most vital organ, but THEY are. Aly has already lost that once in a lifetime miracle that she has a chance to get Aliya back and Aly is sure that miracles rarely, well almost never, happen twice. 

Aly takes a deep breath and walks into the room and gently shuts the door. She sees Aliya gathering her things and notices that her lover has tears in her eyes, she can even hear Aliya sniffling. Aly walks closer to Aliya and freezes when Aliya gives her a look Aly has never seen, ever. Aly watches as Aliya finishes packing her things and makes her departure. Aly is frozen in place until it all hits her, Aliya is gone. All of her things, any sign that Aliya was ever there, even her scent is gone. Everything is gone but a note. It's written in Aliya's native language in her beautiful and skillful handwriting. Aly has no idea what it says, so she open the Russian to English dictionary app that she downloaded on her phone ages ago, and begins to cypher the handwritten note. Each word feels like a needle that's sucking the blood out of Aly's body. 

"Dear Aly. I love you so much, beyond anything any words could ever describe, but I'm sorry I must go. I can't stay with you anymore, each day is harder than the last. I cannot bare to love someone who has done nothing but tear my heart apart. You were so afraid of losing me that you never did anything to keep me. There was a time that I felt loved and safe in your arms, now each time we touch a part of me breaks and the pain is excruciating and pure agonizing. If I stay I'm afraid I'll never be whole again. I never wanted to hurt you even though that's what you've done to me, I love you and it hurts, I don't want to hurt anymore, I don't want to love you anymore. A part of me will always love you but this is it for us Aly. I cannot do this anymore. I ask that you find peace and happiness and love in somewhere or someone else because I cannot search for it in you anymore, I deserve more than the heartache and pain you've given me, and I'll search it elsewhere now. I gave you a chance to hurt me again, hopeful that you wouldn't, and you took advantage and now I must go for good. This is goodbye, Aliya."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for my long absence but I went through a huge breakup and had a huge theatre production, countless amounts of homework, and trying to keep my head above water trying to graduate in the last few months. But I'm back now. Also sorry this is so short I really just wanted to update but I also want to take my time developing the story from this point forward.


	9. One Minute

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All Aly needs is one minute, but Aliya can't stand another second.

Aly had just finish a flawless performance of her floor routine when she got emotional. The world took it as her being satisfied with her performance but it was really Aliya. She had just potentially lost the love of her life for good while securing another Olympic dream. And all she could think about was getting out of that Arena and talking to Aliya, and kiss, hold, touch, hear her again. 

***************

London 2012

Aly and the rest of Team USA reach the Greenwich Villa on a sunny, warm, early, early morning. The team separates into groups of their respective sports and immediately retreat for their slight briefings of the do's and don'ts, by the secondary officials, while at the Olympics. The gymnasts are informed that they will be leaving for their tour in half an hour and are instructed to be present at the north side of the village, which was a few about 50 yards in front of their housing building. The girls take that time as an opportunity to put their things in their rooms, hurriedly, and also explore their building. The half hour is up fast and the girls are prompt just as Marta has taught them to be during competition season. 

—

Team Russia arrives in London last, which leaves very, very little time for much exploring but that doesn't seem to be much of a problem. Team Russia wasn't up for unnecessary venturing after two long flights. As every other team, Russian was briefed and the gymnasts were told to head straight to the north end of the vila which was in front of the adjacent building. Aliya wasn't in a jolly mood; her only focus was solemnly on resting her recently injured knee, not putting an unnecessary strain on it for some stupid tour, and getting some much needed shut eye. But, of course she complied and headed to the north side with her giggling, energetic team. That all subsided once they realized the Americans were waiting in the destination they were meant to be. 

—  
To their surprise, the Americans noticed team Russia begin approaching them with straight-faces and seemingly unamused attitudes. The girls stood their in awkward silence for about a minute, before the tour guide came with her bubbly attitude, candidly perfect smile, shiny dark silky hair, and pale skin to lighten the mood. 

"Hi, you all, my name is Jessie and I'll be your Olympic Village tour guide this morning! I'll be showing you all the places that will come handy to you and all the places you are more than welcomed to visit." She flashed her amazing smile before translating her introduction into Russia, which caught the surprise of the Russian gymnasts. 

"Okay, so I don't get you guys mixed up I'm going to line up, I know it's elementary but for my insanity. Jordyn, Kyla, Gabrielle, McKayla, and Alexandra. Good, there we are. Now, Ksenia, Anastasia, Maria, Viktoria, and Aliya. Okay, off we go! First off to our left is the British and Denmark housing quarters, if you weren't aware." The girls got in line as she handed each girl their name tags. But, oddly enough Jessie mixed up Aly's and Aliya's name tags, Aly notices just as Aliya grabs the one Jessie is handing her. 

"Actually, I think this is Aliya's." Aly says with a nervous giggle. Aliya instantly recognizes her name rolling off of the American's beautiful lips; she furrowed her brows at Aly in confusion. And Aly points to her name tag hanging from the Russian's beautiful hands, then points to the tag in her own hand. "Mine. Yours."

Aliya looks down and examines the lanyard and a briefly nods her head and extends her hand to give it to the American girl. As they make their exchange their hands touch for a such a moment and it catches Aly by surprise. 

"Thank you!" Aliya speaks with her beautiful accent and suddenly Aly feels butterflies in her stomach. No she feels a garden of butterflies that grow into a forest of doves and she's feels the wind rustling through the leaves and sun penetrating he roots of every single plant and the rain watering every crevice at the bottom of the forest. And suddenly she's addicted. 

"Y-yeah, no problem." Aly stammers over her words. Aliya is now focused on the tour and keeping her walk light in hopes of not irritating her knee any further. 

"Okay shall we begin?" Jessie breaks Aly's daydream haze. Then the tour commenced; they walked for what seemed like ages and the heat was just starting to kick up because now it was half past noon and most of the girls were tired and ready to sleep, especially Aly and Aliya.

Then the girls ran into the male gymnasts from team Russia, almost literally. "Oh, crap! I'm sorry. I didn't see you coming. I'm so sorry." McKayla managed to get out while trying to find her balance. "Okay!" Denis Ablyazin said as her helps steady the American. Jessie began greeting the male gymnasts and introducing them to the Americans. Just before Denis began to shake Aly's hand, he spotted Aliya. And a smile spread across his face. He walked over to Aliya and gave her a huge hug and planted a kiss on her cheek, that was the first time Aly has ever seen the other girl smile, like she showed teeth not just a slight grin like she's does after she perfects her beam or bars at a major competition. And that kiss, the way Aliya closed her eyes as his lips met her pale skin made Aly's heart sink to her stomach. 

She was jealous. Why the hell was she jealous. She barely knows Aliya. Well, yeah they've known each other for many, many years but they didn't know know each other. Never even had a real conversation. But that small display of affection made Aly's skin boil, oh my God! 

Aly didn't realize that she kept her eyes on the half inch distance that was left between Denis and Aliya until he started to open the distance by walking away with the rest of the men. Then she snapped her eyes up and met Aliya's soft brown eyes, for exactly a second, then she snapped them away as she heard McKayla began complaining about something. 

"Uh is it possible we can like take a break and I don't know maybe pick up again when the sun isn't blistering?" McKayla spit through her teeth sitting down at a near by panic table. 

"That sounds like a good idea. I'm exhausted." Kyla saids as she follows suit. 

"And food. Someone please mention food." Jordyn says collapsing on the table pulling Gabby with her. "Yes food! I'm so hungry I think I'm imagining the smell of food!" Gabby mumbles putting her head on the table. 

The Russians look around at each other confused and then shrug and sit at a nearby panic table. Aliya hesitated to sit before she asked the guide what they were doing now. 

"The girls are tired and there's a collection of small restaurants and food stands nearby we can go eat and rest before we continue?" She said in Russian then English. The gymnasts rounded the corner, with a passion, to the food stands and helped themselves to free food. They brought their food back to the table and that's where it all began. 

The two teams were talking amongst each other when Aly mind drifted off and she fixed her eyes upon, the tour guide, Jessie. Her eyes brushed over her jawline, her biceps (which were quite nice by the way), then to her thin waist and up to her small, perky breast. 

"Good grief, she's beautiful. How can anyone look that good in khaki shorts and an awful green shirt. But that shirt, it fits nicely around her midsection and breast–" Aly thinks. Her eyes lingered there and it caught attention of Jessie, but also of Aliya.

For some reason Aliya can't explain right now, this gesture from the American made Aliya quite upset. She was upset by the way Aly was batting her eyes at the tour guide right in front her face. She was upset that Jessie seemed flustered but was enjoying this flirtatious invitation from Aly. She's upset by the way Jessie was flirting back by twisting her hair and biting her bottom at Aly. Aliya feels her chest burning, so she clears her throat and firmly calls out to Jessie. 

"Jessie, must go rest is need." This shocks the Americans and they turn to her, except Aly she keeps her eyes on Jessie. There goes that accent and the feeling, that forest growing inside her stomach. But she notices Aliya's tone of voice and it throws her a bit. Then Aliya proceeds in Russian, this time more firmly. "We need to rest for our competitions which is most important. We have no time for games."

"Alright, we better get going." Jessie called out as it was nearly two and girls still had a few tasks left to finish before the day was done. Jessie completely understands the Russians point and promptly lead the girls back to their rooms. "Dude, she's so feisty what the hell!" McKayla whispered to the team. The girls line up once again, the same order, but this time Jessie walks more centered, so she's more in Aly's direct line of view. Aliya again notice Aly checking out the way her hips swing and the effect the bounce in her step has on her body. Just has Aliya side eyes Aly, Aly meets her gaze and the Russian immediately rips her eyes away. 

Aly notices the look, but it's not just any look. It's one of those looks that has a deeper meaning than just a "wow, REALLY" look. It makes Aly take her focus away from the tour guide and occasionally she looks at Aliya, they lock eyes a few times, but never for more than a millisecond. 

They were closing in on their building and Aliya was relieved to finally be able to rest. Team Russia made a sharp right to head onto their building and quickly disappeared inside, but not before Aliya and Aly locked eyes one last time. 

"Are coming to watch the boys try out their apparatuses tonight?" McKayla asked nudging her elbow at Aly's side. 

"You know what, Mack, I think I'm just going to go relax for tonight. I'm really tired, I could really use a nap." Aly said with her mind still on the feeling seeing Aliya with Denis gave her, that has yet to subside. 

"Ugh, suit yourself. You're gonna miss out on all the cute guys." 

"I'll pass, thanks, you girls have fun." She mutters as she enters their building. 

—  
Aliya can't stop the image of Aly flirting with the tour guide from playing in her mind. Or the sound of Aly saying her name as if it was some expensive car, or a seductive punch line in a Russian, no French romance movie, or a the most extravagant and expensive, purest chocolate melting on her tongue. 

"Why would she look at her like that? So openly? Are they like together? No. No. That's not possible. They just met. Or did they. Why do you even care? I don't know. It's just I hated they way she looked at her and not m—snap out of it. You need to focus of the task at hand. Gold. Nothing less." Aliya is sharing a room with Maria, her best friend who's very much like a sister. Aliya thinks to herself as she props her knee up and ices it and eventually drifts to sleep. But, before she drifts asleep she's replaying all the times she seen Aly interact with her teammates, other gymnasts, and guides at other competitions; how Aly looked in a leotard, or how Aly licks her lips before and after routines, and her smile, and the legs, and abs, and her bu–

—  
Aly wakes up without even realizing when she fell asleep in the first place; she turns over to find a note laying on the pillow next to her. 

"Hey sleepyhead we've all gone out to hang with the boys. We tried to wake up but you didn't budge. Join us we you wake up. We're by the track arena. The big one. Love, Jo."

Aly crumbles the note and throws it before getting out of her extremely comfy bed to take a shower. She plans on heading straight to the food buildings because she's in need a of a good breakfast. 

Aly makes her way across the vila. 

—  
Aliya is the first of the girls to wake up and she's still feeling rather strange from yesterday. Plus, her knee is giving her a little discomfort so she does a few stretches, her doctor instructed, and takes a hot shower to relax her mind and muscles. Now to completely relax her knee she needs to take her medicines; a pill for pain relief and a pill to help the swelling go and stay away. Therefore she needs food, because taking these strong pills on an empty stomach were a very bad idea, she knew from experience. 

"Masha I'm going to eat breakfast. Are you coming?" She shakes Maria's still figure. 

"Go." Maria tosses in frustration. 

"I'll be back in an hour and then we're getting to work." Aliya, not so gently, closes the door behind her as she leaves. She walks out of her building and just as she steps over the threshold she makes eye contact with Aly who's walking past. Aliya continues forth and soon notices they're going in the same direction. 

"Great! Now I must follow her." She thinks to herself. Aliya makes it her mission to act as if Aly isn't even there or she's just some complete stranger. She walking faster and closer to Aly than she realizes and it messes with the Americans cool. 

"She's really behind me right now. Oh my God she's so close. Is she trying to make nervous on purpose. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Just relax Aly, breathe, turn around and ask her if she wants to walk with you. 

Aly stops, turns around and takes a deep breath and the other girl stops too and lifts her eyes to Aly's. "Do you want to walk with me? Seems like we're going the same place." Aly releases a nervous laugh. 

The American's sudden acknowledgment of Aliya made her frown at Aly. It took her few seconds to comprehend what Aly said because the girl talks extremely fast. 

"Crap. You don't speak English. Um.....Food? Go with me? Um...I don't know...Walk—"

"I understand now. English is bad but is okay." Aliya lightly fired back with a sly grin. 

This made Aly smile. "Soooo is that a yes then?"

"Yes."

"Another you." Aly said as she watched Aliya move gracefully passed her like she was in the middle of her floor routine. It was mesmerizing and all the memories of watching Aliya move on the floor and beam came rushing back. Without realizing Aly bit her lip and hadn't moved an inch. 

Aliya turned around once she realized the American wasn't near. "Coming?" She said while simultaneously turning her head. This made Aly snap out her daydream, but not before Aliya noticed. Aly caught up with Aly and the two of them walked to their intended destination. 

Once they got there they were a little hesitant to speak again, but Aliya made the first move. 

"I go this way." Aliya points to the left. 

"I'm this way." Pointing in the opposite direction. 

"Okay." Aliya turns and begins to walk away. 

Aly is again stuck in place admiring the Russian's beauty. Those eyes, Aly could just swim in them. And her hair, the perfect ponytail. And her accent, they way every word sounds like poetry of a rose thorn. "God, she's so beautiful."

Aliya hears Aly and she turns around. "Thank you." She flashes a smile at Aly.

Aly is shocked. She doesn't know whether she's saying thank you for walking with her or for calling her beautiful. Aly turns away and walks quickly in the opposite directions. 

"Oh my God." 

*******************

"Excuse can you tell me where the Russian team are, one of the athlete left something and I'd like to return it." Aly asks the woman sitting at the front desk. 

"Oh no, that's too bad, they've already boarded their buses to the airport. Their flights are leaving later tonight."

"TONIGHT?" Aly is in a panic. She runs all over the building to find Nastia. She's beyond relieved when she finds her. 

"Nastia!"

"Aly, oh my God you scared me. What's wrong?"

"Do you think your father could take me to the airport?"

"I-I don't know. Athletes aren't to leave the village without prior permission, remember."

"Screw that. Yes or no, Nastia, or I'll find someone else. I'm running out of time."

"I don't know Als. We could get in some big trouble with Marta, the committee—"

"Bye, Nastia." Aly starts to run away but Nastia stops her. 

"No wait. Okay. Okay. If you're going to do something crazy it best be with us. Father, can you come here?" It takes her father a minute to get to the door and as soon as he does Aly bombards him. 

"I need you to take me to the airport. Can you do that? Yes or no. I'm running out of time." Aly's voice is serious and you can tell she's in a hurry. 

"Well, why Alexandra?" He raises an eyebrow and gives her the concerned father look. 

"Never mind why. Please. Just yes or no."

He looks at Nastia, she's gives him a firm nod, as if to say "she needs us."

"Okay. I'll have a golf-car parked out back. How soon do you need me?"

"NOW!" 

"Okay looks like we're going." He grabs his keys and start out the door. "Nastia lock up, we'll be back untouched." He began down the hall in a hurry with Aly. 

"Oh, I'm coming to. We're all going to jail together." 

They maneuver their way through the village seemingly unnoticed since it was dark and all the commotion from the games was enough distraction. Mr. Luikin's driving wasn't the most pleasant but was fairly good considering he made several phone calls while dodging buildings and guides and other obstacles, and he got the job done. They stuck out of the vila through a broke gate on the south end of the vila and got into a black Lexus waiting to take them to the airport. Mr. Luikin was a man of many connections. They rode to the airport in silence, well there was the sound of Aly shaking her leg profusely in the backseat. 

Once they arrived at the airport Aly spotted the charter buses that transports the Olympic athletes. Once the car reaches the entrance of the airport Aly hops out and darts inside. She's frantically searching for any sign of Aliya or the Russian team. She spots a Russian Olympic shirt and sprints their way. She pushes her way through the crowd and she calling Aliya's name. She made her way through the crowd with no sign of Aliya. 

"Monkey? Monkey? Monkey? Aliya?" And finally, finally she sees her. She tucked away in a corner, sitting in a chair. She sees a girl that looks like Aliya but simultaneously she looks like someone completely different. Aly rushes to her and falls to her knees. Aliya just stares at Aly, in shock of what Aly is doing, that she's actually there. 

"Aly! GO!" Aliya is cold and distant. 

"Just one minute. One minute. Hear me out. Just one—" Aly is in tears, her voice is shaky, her body is trembling, her skin feels like it's on fire, her heart is racing, and her head feels like it's going to combust.

"NO! IT IS DONE! I CANNOT!" Aliya lets one single tear fall from her left eye. 

"Can you just give one minute to explain that I lov—"

"No more. I DON'T LOVE YOU ANYMORE. LEAVE! " Aliya is full tears now. Maria and Seda come to Aliya's aid. Aly stumbles away at those words; they way Aliya says them. Aly has never heard that tone before. 

Seda and Maria push Aly away further away. "Go!" The same in unison, giving Aly a look. 

"Just need one minute with her. ONE MINUTE!" Aly is too numb to cry now. She can't take her eyes off of Aliya. 

Seda goes to comfort Aliya who's struggling to breathe because she's crying hard. Her mascara is ruined. She's slobbering. Her chest feels tight and it's burning and aching. She feels like the oxygen has been sucked out of the room. Her head is pounding. She feels like she's going to faint and never wake up. Everything just hurts, especially her heart. Luckily, the airport is extremely loud due to all the incoming and outgoing planes so her coaches and other teammates don't notice the loud, heated altercation. 

"Aliya DONE! It is over." Maria turns to look at a weakened Aliya, then turns back to Aly. "FOR GOOD!" She turns Aly away and gives her a hard nudge to walk away and don't even think about turning around. 

Aly hesitantly stumbles away, through the crowd of people. Aly walks to the car numb. She sees Nastia waiting outside looking nervously, curiously looking at Aly's zombie like figure walking towards her. She notices Aly's walk getting less and less coordination. "Aly? Aly!! Are you–" Aly collapsed to the ground sobbing just as Aliya had. Nastia immediately knelt down to comfort Aly. "Father, come. Aly needs help." Her father retreated from the car, he waited until Nastia calmed Aly enough to understand Aly before he swooped one arm under her back and legs and picked her up. She looked exhausted, like she was in agony, which she was. 

"Aly? Aly, what's wrong?" A thousand thoughts are running through Nastia's mind. 

"Sh-Sh-She's gone." Aly began sobbing even harder than before. Occasionally so hard that no sound left her body. Nastia's father laid Aly in the backseat and Nastia joined to continue comforting Aly. She laid her head on her leg and petted her the hair out of Aly's face and reminding her to breathe. "Who, Aly?" She whispered. 

"My soulmate. The only reason I'm at these stupid Olympics." Aly doesn't have anymore tears left to cry. Or anymore strength left to fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm ending this section here because I'm ready for a new feel and space so stay tuned if your interest, so believe me there will be more. Sorry that the ending is quite horrible, but it's quite lengthy so i hope that helps. But it's possible that it could get much better ;). I'm going to start the second half of this fic with London 2012 and present day so don't worry! I'm keeping this ship alive or I'm sinking with it.

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE: All the sweet comments mean SO MUCH thank you. I hope enjoy this chapter and the pretty speedy updates. Sorry about all the cliffhangers but I am a Scandal fanatic and Shonda Rimes loves her cliffhangers, as do I lol. Enjoy. Enjoy.


End file.
